


Zatańcz ze mną, proszę

by Kondziolina



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dance, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: Zimowy shot inspirowany filmem "Zatańcz ze mną"Larry Stylinson
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 17





	Zatańcz ze mną, proszę

##  1** 

Półtora miliona ludzi codziennie jeździ metrem. Szarym, zatłoczonym metrem. Louis niestety był jednym z nich. Siedział w wagonie, opierając się o szybę i spoglądając na szare drapacze chmur, które mijał. Jego kołnierzyk ściskał szyję, ale nie miał nawet siły, by odpiąć guzik. Szare, garniturowe spodnie uwierały go w tyłek. Nienawidził ich całym sercem. Tak samo jak swojej pracy w jednym z biur w wieżowcach takich jak te, które właśnie widzi. Wszystkie są dokładnie takie same. Prostokątne kawałki betonu z dziurami. 

I kawałkiem szkła. 

Pod jego nogami znajdowała brązowa, skórzana teczka. Wyniszczona, ponieważ obecna była przy najważniejszych momentach jego życia. Tych lepszych i tych gorszych. Których było więcej - nie sposób zmierzyć. Dostał ją pod koniec szkoły od swojej mamy, zanim nie przyjechał tutaj, do Nowego Jorku, do pracy. Czy żałuje tego, jak potoczyło się jego życie?

Nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Nie tak naprawdę. 

Miał pracę, dzięki której mógł kupić segment, taki sam jak inne w okolicy. Jasny z brązowym dachem i małą ścieżką prowadzącą wprost do drzwi z okrągłą kołatką na środku. 

Miał chłopaka, który wprowadził się do niego już lata temu. Chłopaka z dobrą posadą i nienagannymi manierami. Chłopaka, którego nie wstyd było poznać z rodziną. 

Miał psa, z którym codziennie wychodził na spacer i który był jego oczkiem w głowie. Małego, pociesznego kundelka zabranego ze schroniska lata temu.

No właśnie.

Każdy powiedziałby, że miał wszystko, czego potrzebuje; że jego życie jest idealne i że nie ma prawa narzekać. 

No bo, na co?

Z perspektywy innych jego życie było idealne. 

Ale z perspektywy jego samego?

Louis tego nie czuł. Na pewno niczego idealnego. Na pewno niczego... Właściwie to nie czuł niczego, gdyby się nad tym mocniej zastanowić. Ani dobrego, ani złego. Jedno wielkie nic. 

N I C.

Żył, ale co to było za życie? Może mógłby to nazwać egzystencją? Przetrwaniem? Utrzymywaniem przy życiu? To brzmiało lepiej w jego głowie niż życie. To był opis, który idealnie odzwierciedlał ten stan.

Codziennie rano wstawał do znienawidzonej pracy, zakładał niewygodny garnitur i robił śniadanie dla siebie oraz Connora. Wypuszczał psa do ogródka i wychodził. Wsiadał do starego metra, które wiozło go do centrum miasta i szedł, wraz z innymi, szarymi ludźmi, do swoich równie szarych gabinetów. Pracował od ósmej do dwunastej. Miał godzinę przerwy, którą i tak spędzał przy swoim biurku, z dala od reszty pracowników, i wracał do pracy. O szesnastej wychodził, wraz z innymi szarymi ludźmi, by znowu wejść do szarego metra i wracać do ciemnego domu. Jego chłopak zazwyczaj miał drugą zmianę, co nie sprzyjało ich relacji. Prawie się nie widzieli. Kładł się spać sam. 

A potem...

A potem znowu wstawał do znienawidzonej pracy, zakładał niewygodny garnitur i robił śniadanie dla siebie oraz Connora...

Codzienna, nudna rutyna, której nie potrafił zmienić.

Westchnął, gdy obok niego usiadł nastolatek w dresie. Mimo iż miał słuchawki, Louis doskonale słyszał wszystkie piosenki. Przesunął się bliżej okna, jakby miało to mu w czymkolwiek pomóc. Nic nie było w stanie zagłuszyć rapu lecącego ze słuchawek. 

Mijał te same szare ulice. Te same szare drzewa, przyprószone śniegiem i te same szare budynki. Tylko w nielicznych oknach paliły się światła. 

Muzyka cały czas rozbrzmiewała obok niego, ale nie przejął się tym. To była stacja, której najbardziej oczekiwał. Stacja, dzięki której w jego sercu pojawiała się mała iskierka. Mała iskierka, która dawała mu nadzieję na to, że nie wszyscy są szarymi ludźmi; na to, że nie każdy blok jest szary i nie każda chwila jest monotonna.

Czekał na tę małą iskierkę. Była punktem kulminacyjnym każdego dnia. 

Pociąg zatrzymał się, a jego wzrok powędrował w górę. Odnalazł odpowiednie okno i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. 

Za szarą ulicą, w szarym budynku, za szarym oknem.

Był tam. 

Jak zawsze. 

Piękny.

Tańczący. 

Dostojny.

Niczym łabędź. 

Tak. Biały. Elegancki.

Taki właśnie był i…

Można go było podziwiać przez długie minuty.

Długie godziny?

Długie lata.

Nie można było oderwać od niego wzroku.

Każdy ruch był przemyślany.

Każdy gest był wypełniony emocjami.

Smutkiem.

Ostrożnością.

Ale było w tym coś pięknego. Coś, co nie pozwalało oderwać od niego wzroku. Coś, co krzyczało idealizmem. Mówią, że nikt nie jest idealny, ale Louis mógłby się pokusić o dyskusję. Przynajmniej w tym jednym przypadku. Przy tej jednej osobie. Przy tym jednym tańcu. 

Chociaż, któż chciałby na ten temat dyskutować?

Tylko głupiec.

Minęła chwila. Zbyt krótka chwila. 

Pociąg ruszył, budynek zniknął gdzieś w śniegu. 

Louis wrócił do szarej rzeczywistości.

Iskierka zgasła.

  
  


##  2**

Wchodząc do domu nie spodziewał się zapalonego światła, ani miłego zapachu docierającego do niego z kuchni. Zanim zdążył się zastanowić nad tym, czy przypadkiem jego rodzicielka nie przyjechała z wizytą, na korytarz wpadł Neptun. Pomerdał ogonem i głośno zaszczekał, witając właściciela.

— Cześć kumplu! - Louis uśmiechnął się i podrapał go za uchem. — Chcesz pewnie wyjść, leć, pobiegaj. 

Otworzył drzwi i wypuścił psa, który od razu pobiegł wytarzać się w śniegu. Pokręcił głową i zdjął buty. Zastanawiał się, czy ten pies kiedykolwiek przestanie się ekscytować takimi małymi, głupimi rzeczami.

Gdyby się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, chyba by jednak tego nie chciał. 

Kocha go takim, jakim jest. 

Wszedł do kuchni miło zaskoczony widokiem Connora stojącego przy kuchence i mieszającego zupę w garnku. To było niespodziewane. Nie miał pojęcia o tym, że wziął wolne w pracy.

No i że w tym tygodniu zje prawdziwy, domowy posiłek. 

— Cześć kochanie — powiedział cicho, podchodząc i oplatając go rękoma od tyłu. Connor wzdrygnął się, jednak chwilę później, delikatnie potarł jego dłonie. — Nie byłeś dziś w pracy?

— Nie — odparł Connor, trochę w zamyśleniu. — Myślę, że pojadę na weekend do rodziców. 

— Coś się stało? — Zapytał, odsuwając się lekko i sięgając po szklankę. — Masz jakieś kłopoty?

— Co? Nie... — powiedział w roztargnieniu, wzrok ciągle mając wlepiony w garnek. — Po prostu…

Louis odchrząknął, gdy gula pojawiła się w jego gardle. Był zmęczony, a dziwne zachowanie chłopaka tylko sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej miał ochotę się położyć. 

Położyć. Usnąć. Tak. Zdecydowanie.

— Jeśli tego właśnie potrzebujesz… — westchnął i zabrał ze sobą wodę, którą uprzednio nalał do wysokiej szklanki. Zacisnął palce na szkle i odszedł w kierunku salonu. Usiadł na brązowej kanapie i położył nogi na stole.

Niekulturalnie.

Kogo to obchodzi?

Od jakiegoś czasu nie układało im się najlepiej. Nie powinien się nawet oszukiwać. Nie było i już. Być może spowodowane było to właśnie tym, że już praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiali? Zajęci pracą, szarym życiem i szarymi wieżowcami. Ciągle biegnący, ciągle mijający się. Gdzieś po drodze zgubili siebie. W tej rutynie, w tym schemacie dnia. Nie było już pasji, nie było miłości, nie było…

Czy Louis kiedykolwiek wyobrażał sobie, że skończy w takiej sytuacji? W takiej beznadziejnej sytuacji? 

Nuda, szarość, nuda, schemat, nuda, nuda, nuda. 

Za chwilę, jak co wieczór, włączy telewizor, obejrzy wiadomości, zacznie lecieć jakiś serial, a on będzie go oglądał, aż uśnie na kanapie. Jak będzie pamiętał, przykryje się pledem, który zazwyczaj leży na oparciu. Być może tej nocy nie zmarznie. 

Być może nie.

Connor przyjdzie, minie go w ciszy i położy się w ich sypialni.

Ich? Czy to na pewno dobre określenie?

— Lou… — Głos Connora wyrwał go z zamyślenia. — Jeśli masz ochotę, zupa jest już gotowa. Idę się spakować, jutro wyjeżdżam.

Louis mruknął potwierdzenie i nie wiedząc już, który raz dzisiaj, westchnął. Spojrzał na jasny ekran, na którym wyświetlała się reklama jakiegoś tanecznego konkursu, który miał się odbyć jeszcze tej zimy. 

Czy ktoś dalej chce mu wmówić, że jego życie jest idealne?

  
  


##  3**

Szary pociąg.

Szare ulice.

Szare drzewa.

Szare budynki.

Szare biurko.

Szare…

Szare biurko.

Szare budynki.

Szare drzewa.

Szare ulice.

Mała iskierka.

Światło w oknie.

Mała iskierka.

Szare budynki.

Szary pociąg.

Szary dom.

  
  


##  4**

Louis westchnął, wsypując ziołowej herbaty do kubka. Nie czuł się tego dnia najlepiej. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś wierci dziurę pod jego czaszką. Wszystkie mięśnie go bolały, a powieki bezwiednie opadały. Jedyne, o czym marzył to sen, jednak wiedział, że nieprędko dostanie na to szansę. Miał w biurze jeszcze tyle rzeczy do zrobienia. Prawdopodobnie będzie musiał zostać po godzinach. CUDOWNIE.

Ale potem będzie weekend.

Weekend pełen snu.

Gorącej herbaty.

I... Jeszcze większej ilości snu.

Tak, to dobry pomysł.

Cisza i spokój.

Spokój i cisza.

Właśnie tego potrzebował.

Zalał zielsko, mając nadzieję, że pomoże w tym trudnym czasie choroby, kiedy usłyszał rozmawiające ze sobą kobiety. Miał ochotę wywrócić oczami, rozpoznając je. 

— Ten Louis to niezłe ciacho — powiedziała Eleanor, zatrzymując się w pomieszczeniu obok. W tym budynku naprawdę były cienkie ściany, ale nawet to nie powstrzymywało ich od głośnej rozmowy. 

— Całkiem niezły — mruknęła Rita. Louis usłyszał skrzypnięcie lodówki, więc mógł się spodziewać, że spotkanie na ploteczki zajmie trochę więcej czasu niż jest to dozwolone w regulaminie. — Szkoda tylko, że to nie wystarcza. Jest takim dziwadłem. Nawet nie wiem o czym miałabym z nim rozmawiać.

Być może Louis powinien czuć się urażony tymi słowami, ale słyszał je już tyle razy, że nawet nie miał siły wywracać na to oczami. 

Ból głowy też miał coś z tym wspólnego.

Eleanor Calder i Rita Ora były najbardziej wkurzającymi pracownicami tej firmy. Wiecznie widziane razem, wiecznie obgadujące wszystkich dookoła. Wiedział, że niemożliwym było, aby nie spotkać takich dwóch w takim miejscu. To po prostu się nie zdarzało. Pół biedy, kiedy miały cię w głębokim poważaniu, nie musiałeś się o nic martwić.

Ale Louis nie miał takiego szczęścia. 

Niestety. 

— Ja nie musiałabym z nim rozmawiać. Mógłby mnie po prostu pieprzyć — odparła Eleanor i Louis wręcz zobaczył, jak wzruszyła ramionami. Zresztą jak zawsze. Odkąd zaczęła pracę w firmie, próbowała się z nim umówić. Albo nawet nie umówić. Jej nie chodziło o randki, poznanie się i wspólne życie. O nie, naprawdę nie. Jej chodziło o sam seks. Tylko tego potrzebowała i tylko do tego próbowała doprowadzić. 

Cóż, miała pecha.

— Czy on nie jest gejem? I do tego zajętym? — Głos Rity był głośniejszy. Niebieskooki oparł się wygodnie o blat, przewidując kolejne zdarzenia. Wziął herbatę do rąk i czekał, uważnie wpatrując się w drzwi.

— Chłopak nie ściana, da się przesunąć — parsknęła Eleanor, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Wyraz twarzy Louisa nie uległ zmianie. — Poza tym... Och… Louis… — odchrząknęła, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. Zupełnie tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby niczego nie powiedziała w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut. 

Żałosne.

— Jak się masz? — zapytała, nawijając kosmyk długich, brązowych włosów na palec. Rita wywróciła oczami i zajęła się robieniem herbaty. — Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Może chciałbyś gdzieś wyjść? Wiesz, żeby nadrobić…

— Nie, dziękuję Eleanor — odparł sztywno i nie zaszczycając ich spojrzeniem, wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Zacisnął szczękę, kiedy Rita nawet nie próbowała ściszyć głosu. 

— Mówiłam, że dziwak.

  
  


##  5**

Tego roku śnieg zaczął prószyć bardzo wcześnie. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz widział tyle śniegu w połowie listopada. Wprawdzie wiedział, że biały puch zniknie w ciągu kilku godzin, tak jak to się działo przez ostatnie kilka dni, jednak na razie sprawiał, że świat był biały, uroczy i klimatyczny. 

I zimny. 

Za zimny.

Mimo to Louis uparcie siedział z Neptunem w parku, od czasu do czasu rzucając mu patyk, który pies przynosił ze szczęśliwym szczeknięciem. Przynajmniej on jeden był zadowolony z pogody. Nie dość, że wyszedł na dłuższy spacer, gdzie mógł do woli tarzać się w śniegu, to jeszcze jego pan się z nim bawił. 

Niespotykane. Louis powinien częściej sprawiać swojemu ulubionemu czworonogowi takie niespodzianki. Szkoda tylko, że nie miał na to czasu, zbyt zajęty pracą lub…

Nie, już od dawna nie był zajęty Connorem. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nawet nie odczuwał tego, że wyjechał. Nawet gdy mieszkali razem, prawie w ogóle się nie widzieli. Jedyną różnicą może być to, że w zlewie nie znajduje pustego kubka po kawie.

Talerza po zupie.

Łyżeczki po jogurcie.

Smutne, ale prawdziwe.

Pusty dom, chociaż ciepły, nie zachęcał do powrotu. 

Park był spokojny. Świąteczna atmosfera wisiała w powietrzu. Ktoś porozwieszał lampki na drzewach, a z drewnianych budek z pierniczkami i gorącą czekoladą wydobywały się ciche melodie. W oddali jaśniały światła lodowiska. Śmiech dzieci było słychać nawet z tej odległości. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń i posmutniał. Do tego cudownego obrazka brakowało mu drugiej osoby, trzymającej jego rękę i całujacej go w skroń. 

Byłoby idealnie.

Wyjął telefon, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo brakuje mu Connora. Chciałby, żeby był w tym momencie obok niego. Nie musieliby nic mówić, po prostu być. Obok siebie. Patrzeć z miłością. Z uczuciem. Z..

Potrząsnął głową i schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni kurtki. 

Od kiedy boi się zadzwonić do swojego chłopaka? 

Od kiedy ma opory przed wysłaniem zwykłego smsa?

Przyznania się do uczuć?

Planowali ślub. Pewnego dnia mieli założyć na swoje palce pierścionki i żyć długo i szczęśliwie. W dużym domu z Neptunem biegającym po podwórku i dziećmi bujającymi się na huśtawkach.

Co się stało?

\- Neptun! - Zawołał, kiedy pies odbiegł zbyt daleko. Ruszył w jego kierunku, mijając kobietę karmiącą gołębie. W bordowej kurtce i berecie wyglądała niczym wyjęta z filmu “Kevin sam w domu”. 

\- Niech sobie pobiega - powiedziała tylko, lustrując go wzrokiem. - Chociaż może pan mu potowarzyszyć. To byłaby w końcu jakaś zmiana, co?

\- Przepraszam? - Oburzył się i czym prędzej odszedł, wołając upartego zwierzaka. - Neptun! Zostaw pana! Hej! Neptun!

Przyspieszył kroku, widząc, jak zwierzak ociera się o mężczyznę, prawdopodobnie zostawiając sierść na długim, czarnym płaszczu. Louis był bardziej niż pewien, że dostanie mu się niezła bura za niedopilnowanie psa. 

Jak zawsze. Właśnie dlatego tak rzadko wychodzą na dalsze spacery.

\- Tak bardzo pana przepraszam! - Zaczął, podchodząc do psa i ciągnąc go za obrożę. - Jest strasznie przytulaśny jeśli kogoś polubi i...

\- Nic nie szkodzi - powiedział cicho mężczyzna. Louis spojrzał na niego z dołu i zamrugał. Miał wrażenie, że cały świat przestał się kręcić. Jedna chwila. Jeden moment. Czas stanął, nic się nie liczyło.

\- Ja znam pana… - wydukał, prostując się powoli. - Znam pana.

Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok i Louis pomyślał, że jego oczy miały najpiękniejszy odcień zieleni. Butelkowy. Dokładnie ten. Piękny. Perfekcyjny. Cudowny. Ciepło, które pojawiło się na jego skórze zniknęło, gdy mężczyzna przymknął oczy i schylił głowę, chowając te piękne tęczówki.

\- Nie… - zaczął, jednak mężczyzna schylił się, głaskając Neptuna, który zamerdał ogonem.

\- Nic się nie stało - powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. - Piękny pies. Miłego dnia.

Louis stał jak zamrożony. Otworzył usta, chcąc coś krzyknąć, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Mężczyzna pospiesznie odszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Neptun szczeknął, jednak nie poderwał się do biegu. Spojrzał swoimi mądrymi oczami jakby chciał przekazać “biegnij za nim idioto”, ale Louis parsknął tylko.

\- Nie mogę zaczepiać obcych ludzi bez powodu. Nie jestem tobą - parsknął i sięgnął po wibrujący telefon. Jego serce zabiło trochę szybciej, myśląc, że to Connor. Z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu poczuł się winny, chociaż przecież nie zrobił niczego nadzwyczajnego. Właściwie nie zrobił nic.

NIC.

\- Cześć mamo - powiedział, przykładając telefon do ucha. Rozczarowanie? Ulga? Nie miał pojęcia jak nazwać to, co właśnie czuł. - Neptun, chodź tutaj. - Doczepił smycz i ruszył z powrotem do domu.

Ciemnego.

Pustego.

Domu.

\- Już myślałam, że zapomniałeś, kim jestem. - Zaśmiała się. Coś zakuło w sercu Louisa. Może był już dorosły, może to nieodpowiednie, ale… Naprawdę brakowało mu mamy. Bardzo. - W ogóle do mnie nie dzwonisz. Wszystko w porządku? Tęsknię.

\- Ja też tęsknię - powiedział szczerze. - Co u was? Dajecie radę? Potrzebujecie czegoś?

\- Ciebie - westchnęła mama. Louis spuścił wzrok na zaśnieżony chodnik. - Kiedy do nas przyjedziesz? Mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie z Connorem na całe święta.

\- Chciałbym - westchnął, myśląc o tym, czy Connor będzie chciał jechać. Czy w ogóle będzie chciał spędzać z nim święta. Louis naprawdę nie chciał w tej chwili o tym myśleć. To go przerastało, a złe przeczucia wręcz kołatały w jego sercu.

\- Brzmisz niepewnie - stwierdziła Jay. Louis mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak odkłada ściereczkę, którą wcześniej wycierała naczynia, i siada przy stole zmartwiona. Z jednej strony nie chciał jej martwić, ale z drugiej… Jeśli nie ona to, kto go zrozumie? Jeśli nie z nią, to z kim porozmawia? Brak znajomych był coraz bardziej odczuwalny. To go dobijało.

\- Tak się czuję - przyznał. - Między mną a Connorem nie dzieje się najlepiej. Nie wiem. Po prostu nie wiem...

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - Uśmiechnął się lekko, czując wsparcie. Właśnie tego potrzebował. 

\- Nie przez telefon. 

\- W takim razie przyjedź - powiedziała mama i Louis był pewien, że wzruszyła ramionami. Tak, jakby to było najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą pod słońcem. Jakby nie było innej opcji. Jakby to było po prostu takie łatwe. Pstryknięcie palcem i już.

Szkoda tylko, że to tak nie działa.

\- Wiesz, że nie dostanę wolnego. Będę musiał wybierać między świętami, a teraz. - Przeszedł przez bramę parku i rozejrzał się. - Neptun, do mnie!

\- To nie musi być cały tydzień - zniecierpliwiła się. - Weekend wystarczy. Zobaczymy się przecież w wigilię. Wtedy nie musisz chyba pracować. Twój szef nie może być takim Scroogem..

\- Mamo... - jęknął.

\- Zrobię gorącą czekoladę z cynamonem… - zachęcała, podczas gdy szatyn naprawdę musiał się trzymać, by nie zostawić wszystkiego tu i teraz, by wsiąść do pociągu i pojechać do rodzinnego domu. 

\- Mamo... - powiedział, myśląc o tym, że jest dorosłym mężczyzną, który powinien podejmować poważne decyzje.

\- Twój ulubiony koc w renifery będzie na ciebie czekał…

\- Ma…

\- Zrobimy pierniczki…

Na linii zapanowała wyczekująca cisza. Louis zacisnął powieki, myśląc o tych wszystkich cudownych rzeczach. O tych pierniczkach, kocu i gorącej czekoladzie. O mamie, rodzeństwie i rodzinnej atmosferze. O bliskości, tolerancji i wsparciu.

\- Ugh, no dobrze! - zgodził się w końcu. Od zawsze był słabym człowiekiem. Każdy to wiedział.

\- Cudownie! - wykrzyknęła jego mama - Wiedziałam, że spojrzysz na to moimi oczami. 

\- W takim razie widzimy się niedługo? - Uśmiechnął się, idąc za ciągnącym go psem. Być może każdy krok wydawał się być lżejszy niż poprzedni. Może właśnie tego mu brakowało? Może podjął dobrą decyzję? Może właśnie tego potrzebował?

\- Zdecydowanie - powiedziała krótko i po cichym pożegnaniu, rozłączyła się.

Louis westchnął szczęśliwie.

  
  


##  6** 

Szary pociąg.

Szare ulice.

Szare drzewa.

Szare budynki.

Szare biurko.

Szare…

Szare biurko.

Szare budynki.

Szare drzewa.

Szare ulice.

Mała iskierka.

Światło w oknie.

Mała iskierka.

Szare budynki.

Szary pociąg.

Szary dom.

  
  


##  7** 

Westchnął, zapinając walizkę. Neptun leżał na progu, patrząc na niego wielkimi, smutnymi oczami. Być może przeczuwał, że dzieje się coś złego. Że coś się zmienia i nie ma na to wpływu. Być może 

\- Kto by pomyślał, że mam same garnitury w szafie? - parsknął, spoglądając na zwierzaka. Jego mina odrobinę zrzedła. - Będziesz musiał zostać u sąsiadów, wiesz? - Kucnął i pogłaskał Neptuna, którego oczy wydawały się zaszklone. - Ale nie martw się, Max na pewno będzie zadowolony, że może z tobą wychodzić na spacery. Ten dzieciak się uwielbia…

Zmarszczył brwi, słysząc przekręcany zamek w drzwiach. Wstał i ruszył za psem, który zerwał się do biegu i w jednej chwili znalazł się na dole. Może Louis powinien być bardziej przewidywalny. Może powinien bardziej słuchać. Może powinien się domyśleć… Ale to ciężkie, kiedy twój partner nie odzywa się do ciebie i właściwie nawet nie wiesz, na czym stoisz. 

Spojrzał w dół. 

Trzymając się barierki, przyglądał się, jak Connor powoli wciąga walizkę do środka. Jak wita się cicho z Neptunem, a jego głos jest niski. Jego ruchy są powolne, kiedy się rozbiera. Odkłada płaszcz, rozwija szalik i zdejmuje przemoczone buty. 

Coś jest nie tak.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - Zapytał w końcu Louis, sprawiając, że chłopak podskoczył. Spojrzał w górę schodów, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zmęczony uśmiech.

\- Przyjechałem trochę wcześniej - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Wziął do ręki walizkę i, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, wszedł na górę. - Cześć Lou…

Louis był zaskoczony, gdy poczuł dłoń na swoim policzku, chwilę przed tym jak ich wargi się spotkały. Mocny zapach perfum dotarł do jego nozdrzy, a ciepłe ciało zaczęło powoli na niego oddziałowywać. Pocałunek był przyjemny.

Nie zdesperowany.

Nie wypełniony tęsknotą.

Nie gorący.

Nie zachęcający do zrzucenia wszystkich ubrań. 

Przyjemny.

Miły.

Ciepły. 

Jak złe jest to, że całując swojego narzeczonego jest po prostu zdziwiony? Jak to się stało, że przestało być to codziennością? Jak to się stało, że nawet jeśli ich usta nie stykały się od tak dawna, Louis nie widział już w tym niczego wyjątkowego? Niczego…

\- Cześć kochanie. - Louis delikatnie ułożył dłoń na jego bicepsie. Motyle? Nie. Tornado? Nie. Fajerwerki? Ani trochę. Jak to się stało? - Jak podróż?

\- Całkiem nieźle - odparł po chwili przyglądania mu się uważnym spojrzeniem. Powoli sunął po każdym fragmencie twarzy Louisa. Niebieskooki nie miał pojęcia co o tym myśleć. Kiedyś znał każde jego spojrzenie. Kiedyś mógł wyczytać każdą myśl z jego twarzy. Kiedyś… Było kiedyś. Teraz dla niego pocałunek był czymś zaskakującym, nikt nie powinien się dziwić, że nie potrafi rozszyfrować takiego spojrzenia.

\- Wszyscy zdrowi? - Zapytał grzecznie, robiąc krok do tyłu. Connor przytaknął i ruszył do przodu. Louis podążył za nim, wpatrując się w dywan. Nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna gwałtownie zatrzyma się w progu. - Co jest?

\- Dlaczego twoja walizka leży na środku sypialni, Lou?

Louis otworzył szerzej oczy. 

\- Och

\- Och? - Connor odwrócił się do niego, a słowa wypływały z jego ust niczym pociski z karabinu. - Tylko tyle? Och? Chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć? Wyprowadzasz się? Chcesz skończyć nasz związek? Tak? Chciałeś uciec jak tchórz? Chciałeś…

\- Hej, hej! - krzyknął Louis, przerywając potok słów narzeczonego. - Uspokój się do cholery.

\- Jak mam się uspokoić? - Connor był cały czerwony na twarzy. Wskazał na walizkę i zaczął chodzić w kółko. - Wracam do domu i zastaję ciebie z w połowie zapakowaną walizką! Niby jak mam to odbierać, co? 

\- Chciałem wybrać się na weekend do mamy. - Wywrócił oczami Louis, kucając, aby zebrać rzeczy leżące dookoła niego. Pospiesznie wrzucił wszystko do walizki i zasunął zamek. Nie przejmował się tym, że wszystko będzie wyglądało jak wyjęte psu z gardła. Potrzebował jak najszybciej się ewakuować z tego miejsca.

Naprawdę.

\- Nie możesz jechać do mamy - warknął Connor - Nie, kiedy specjalnie skróciłem swoje wakacje, by spędzić z tobą trochę czasu. Nie, kiedy mieliśmy odbudowywać naszą relację! - Louis stanął i po prostu gapił się na mężczyznę przed sobą. Miał ochotę potrzeć uszy, bo nie wierzył w to, co usłyszał.

\- A skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że nagle ci się zachce poprawiać naszą relację? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Te absurdalne słowa po prostu nie mieściły mu się w głowie - Co? Miałem się domyślić? Wybacz, ale to ty jesteś tym, który uciekł do swojej rodziny, mówiąc mi o tym wieczór przed...

\- Musiałem przemyśleć kilka spraw! To zupełnie coś innego. - Mężczyzna założył ręce na piersi, podczas gdy Louis wstał, mocno gestykulując. Złość zaczęła ogarniać jego ciało. 

\- Nie bądź śmieszny… - prychnął. - Wyobraź sobie, że chciałbym zrobić to samo. Zmienić środowisko, porozmawiać z kimś innym niż moi współpracownicy…

\- Gdybyś miał znajomych, to nie byłoby problemu. - Wściekł się Connor. Louis odsunął się, czując się, jakby dostał plaskaczem w twarz. Czy to się dzieje naprawdę? Czy… Czy… Nie, to wydaje się być niemożliwe. To było głupie. - Siedziałbyś i czekał na mnie z niecierpliwością w domu. 

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Klasnął w dłonie i pokręcił głową. Dobre sobie. Otarł niewidzialną łzę i diametralnie zmienił wyraz twarzy. To już nie było śmieszne. To już nie było w porządku. Cios poniżej pasa. Zacisnął usta, twardo wpatrując się w mężczyznę. 

\- Czy ty jesteś poważny w tej chwili? - Głos miał niski, nieznoszący sprzeciwu. - Nawet jeśli miałbym znajomych, to patrząc na naszą relację, nie czekałbym w ten sposób na twój powrót. - Wyrzucił ręce w powietrze no bo, co do cholery?! - Gdyby z nami było wszystko w porządku, zabrałbyś mnie ze sobą! Cholera, przynajmniej byś ze mną porozmawiał!

\- Kiedy mam z tobą rozmawiać, kiedy ciągle się mijamy! 

\- Wiem to! Ale to nie jest tylko moją winą!

Miał nadzieję, że nie krzyczą tak głośno, że sąsiedzi ich słyszą. Ostatnie, o czym marzył to plotki i dziwne spojrzenia posyłane mu za każdym razem, gdy wyszedłby z domu. Znał swoich sąsiadów na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, jak bardzo kochają wtrącać się w cudze sprawy. Wystarczy jedno źle sformułowane zdanie, a wyobraźnia niektórych działa mocniej niż powinna. Chociaż...

Chwila. Dlaczego do cholery myśli o swoich sąsiadach? Jedyne co powinno mu teraz zaprzątać głowę to jego niedoszły mąż i ich kłótnia. Kolejna. Jedna z wielu. Nie ostatnia. Tyle mógł powiedzieć. Louis od dawna chodził sfrustrowany. Miał wrażenie, że każda ich rozmowa kończyła się ostrą wymianą zdań. Już zapomniał, jak to jest rozmawiać z Connorem bez podniesionego głosu i poruszania najmniej istotnych kwestii.

Chociaż, teraz nie rozmawiają o błahostkach. To nie sprzeczka o nieumyty kubek czy źle nastawione pranie. To kłótnia, która porusza ich relację. Ich związek. Ich wspólne życie. To rozmowa o braku komunikacji. O dalszym postępowaniu. O dalszym życiu.

Ale co właściwie będzie dalej? Jakie są plany? Co ma powiedzieć? Co zrobić? Jak tym pokierować? Przeczucie, które pojawiło się w jego ciele sprawiło, że zadrżał. 

\- Lou? Co się z nami stało? - Westchnął Connor, po kilku chwilach ciszy. Usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na szatyna, który oparł się o szafę. Oboje nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. Oboje pogrążeni w myślach. Oboje z bolącym sercem. Czy było właściwe rozwiązanie? Czy było dobre rozwiązanie? Czy było rozwiązanie, które im obu by się podobało?

\- Możemy zrobić dwie rzeczy - zaczął cicho Louis, ostrożnie dobierając kolejne słowa. Nie wierzył, że właśnie przechodzi przez tę rozmowę. Gdzie ich “żyli długo i szczęśliwie?“ Gdzie ich  _ wieczność _ ? - Albo się rozpakuję, spędzimy wspólnie weekend, postaramy się wrócić do tego co było… - Connor spojrzał na niego uważnie. Niebieskooki nie widział tego, stojąc ze spuszczoną głową i trzymając ręce założone na piersi. - Możemy pójść do kina, na kolację, do muzeum i przypomnieć sobie to, co było lub… - Zacisnął powieki, a słowa z trudem przeszły mu przez gardło. - Lub skończę pakowanie, wsiadam do pociągu, a ty masz weekend na zabranie wszystkich swoich rzeczy...

\- Louis… - Connor wstał i uniósł rękę, jakby chciał go dotknąć. Cofnął się jednak, niezdolny do powiedzenia nawet słowa sprzeciwu. Cała złość, która jeszcze przed chwilą buzowała im w ciele, całkowicie zniknęła. Zostawiła jedynie zrezygnowanie, smutek i...

\- Connor, to nie działa. My nie działamy - kontynuował. Dostał siłę, by mówić. Dostał szansę, by mówić. Dostał sposobność, by wypowiedzieć wszystkie wątpliwości. By podzielić się myślami głęboko ukrytymi w sobie. - Od dawna nie wyglądamy jak ludzie, którzy chcą w najbliższym czasie założyć rodzinę. Nie wyglądamy na ludzi, którzy chcą rozpocząć pewien etap w życiu. My… My skończyliśmy tworzyć coś wspólnego już jakiś czas temu… Myślę, że wiesz, o czym mówię.

Westchnięcie i skrzypnięcie łóżka sprawiło, że serce Louisa zabolało. Miał rację. Obaj o tym wiedzieli. Koniec jakiegoś okresu zawsze jest bolesny. Zawsze zostawia ślad i pewnego rodzaju złamanie. Stłuczenie. To boli. 

Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał. Krzyków? Wielkiej awantury, która skończyłaby się płaczem i trzaśnięciem drzwiami? A może zażartej dyskusji? Może właśnie ciszy? Albo chociaż tego, że Connor się nie zgodzi. Że zawalczy. Że się postara. Oboje zmienią swoje zachowanie i będą walczyć o ten związek. Będą walczyć o przetrwanie. 

Czy był rozczarowany? Wiedział, że to nadchodzi. Spodziewał się tego. Od dawna nic nie szło tak, jak powinno. Od dawna ciemne chmury wisiały nad nimi. Czekały tylko na odpowiedni moment, by spuścić grad na biednych ludzi, którzy nie mieli w pobliżu żadnego schronienia.

\- Wiesz, pojechałem do domu, żeby to przemyśleć - zaczął cicho Conor. Louis dostrzegł jego zaszklone oczy. Nie dziwił się. Sam wyglądał dość nędznie. Koniec etapu. To wszystko… To wszystko było ciężkie. - Od dawna między nami się nie układało. Widziałem to i wiem, że ty także to widziałeś.

\- Dlatego tak łatwo przyszło ci powiedzenie o zerwaniu i ucieczce, prawda? - Mówił smutno. Nie był w stanie znieść tego mizernego widoku przed sobą. Zapadniętych policzków, ziarnistej cery i przyklapniętych włosów. Mężczyzna jego marzeń nie wyglądał już tak, jak kilka lat temu. Był zmęczony i całą świetność zostawił za sobą. Dokładnie tak jak Louis. Najlepsze lata są za nimi. Czuł to w kościach.

\- Po prostu miałem nadzieję, że ty to zrobisz… - westchnął, a jego głos był przeraźliwie smutny. To bolało. - To byłoby łatwiejsze, wiesz? Zwalenie winy na ciebie. To ty podjąłeś ten krok i to ty nas skreśliłeś...

\- Wiesz, że…

\- Wiem. Po prostu… - jęknął, potarł twarz dłońmi. Wyglądał, jakby z trudem zbierał myśli. - To byłoby prostsze. Zmierzyć się z czymś, co się stało. Trudno jest mi teraz podjąć decyzję. Musimy to zrobić razem, musimy…

\- Musimy to skończyć - wypowiedział Louis, nie przegapiając zaskoczonego spojrzenia, jakim obdarzył go Connor. 

\- Co?

\- Gdyby to miało działać, nie byłoby tych pytań. - Louis powoli zsunął się po drzwiach szafy i tępo patrzy przed siebie. Śnieg prószy za oknem, robi się już ciemno.  _ Zima idzie do nich szybkim krokiem. _ I nie mówił tylko o pogodzie. - Żadne z nas nie miałoby wątpliwości, co do naszej relacji. Walczylibyśmy o nią, nieważne co by się działo. Walczylibyśmy o naszą miłość. Tylko… Czy miłość jeszcze jest odpowiednim słowem? - Pozwolił sobie zerknąć na bladą twarz mężczyzny. - Czy jeszcze wiemy, co to znaczy? My już od dawna byliśmy tylko współlokatorami. Albo nawet nie - westchnął. Connor zaczął bawić się palcami. - Nie widziałem cię od tygodni. A nasza ostatnia rozmowa przerodziła się w bezsensowną kłótnię… Nic już nie jest takie samo. My już nie jesteśmy tacy sami.

\- Czyli to koniec? - Jego głos się załamał. 

Louis poczuł, jak ogromna gula tworzy się w jego gardle. Przeszkadza w przełykaniu śliny, nie mówiąc już o wypowiedzeniu słów. Właśnie nadchodzi koniec jego długoletniego związku. Właśnie stoi na skraju. Może jeszcze zawalczyć, ale czy jest w tym jakiś sens? Oboje są zrezygnowani. Oboje nie byli zdolni do dalszego, wspólnego życia. 

Wiedzą to.

Szatyn podniósł się i otrzepał spodnie, by chociaż trochę zamaskować drżące dłonie. Wiedział, że mu się to nie udaje. Connor przyglądał mu się uważnie. 

\- To koniec - mówi cicho i łapie za rączkę walizki. Z trudem powstrzymuje łzy. 

\- Louis… - Connor znalazł się obok niego w jednej chwili. Rozłożył ręce i westchnął. - Tak będzie lepiej - odparł i to było jak włączenie jakiegoś guzika. Przycisku, który sprawił, że Louis wpadł w znajome ramiona i rozpłakał się. Wczepił się w koszulę mężczyzny i moczył ją. 

Trzymali się wzajemnie. 

Oboje płakali.

Oboje cierpieli.

Oboje zapamiętywali uczucie znajomych ramion wokół siebie.

Nie prędko znowu się spotkają.

Nie prędko znowu będą mogli to zrobić.

Coś się skończyło.

Coś bardzo ważnego.

Szept rozniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu

\- Tak będzie lepiej.

  
  


##  8** 

Ciepło.

Nie gorąco.

Nie zimno.

Ciepło.

W sam raz. 

Przez otwarte okno wlatywało świeże powietrze, które chroniło go przed zaśnięciem. A może jednak nie? Może jednak usypiał, chociaż nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy?

Louis nie wiedział, czując się pustym. Albo… Nie. To po prostu nijakie uczucie. Ani szczęścia, ani przygnębienia, ani smutku, ani radości. To było takie nic. 

Niespecjalnie lubił jeździć pociągami, ale tym razem zdawało się to być lepszą opcją. Musiał pomyśleć. Musiał odpłynąć. Musiał ochłonąć. A cóż nie nadawało się do tego lepiej niż pociąg? 

Ciche kołatanie kół po torach. 

Szybko zmieniający się krajobraz.

Względna cisza i spokój.

W przedziale nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu przeszkodzić w kontemplacji. Żadnych marudzących dzieci. Żadnych wtrącających się staruszek. Żadnych nastolatków robiących krzywdę swoim uszom poprzez słuchanie zbyt głośnej muzyki w słuchawkach.

Cisza.

Spokój.

Ciepło.

W sam raz.

Jego serce biło łagodnym rytmem.

Właściwie, to powinien się chyba nad tym zastanowić. Czy to w ogóle normalne? Dlaczego jego serce jest takie spokojne? Dlaczego policzki są suche? Dlaczego niczego nie czuje? Czy nie powinien płakać? Jego serce nie powinno być pokruszone? Nie powinno boleć? 

Mniej niż godzinę wcześniej zakończył swój wieloletni związek.

Mniej niż godzinę wcześniej wyszedł z domu, ze świadomością, że gdy wróci, nie będzie tam już Connora.

Mniej niż godzinę wcześniej zmienił bieg swojego życia.

Tak było.

Nie ma co się oszukiwać.

Dlaczego więc niczego nie czuje?

Niczego niezwykłego?

Jakby robił to na co dzień?

Jakby normalnie jeździł do mamy co weekend?

Jakby cofnął się w czasie i znalazł z powrotem na studiach.

Może tak było?

Może dostał zegarek od Pana Czasu?

Może dostał drugą szansę?

Szansę, by wszystko naprawić?

Szansę, by zmienić bieg wydarzeń?

Ale czy Louis chciałby to zmienić?

Czy na pewno chciałby cokolwiek zmieniać?

##  9**

Dom rodzinny zawsze sprawiał, że czuł się lepiej. Nieważne jak bardzo waliło się jego życie, wystarczyło, że postawił nogę na progu, a wszystko wydawało się lepsze. Nadzieja rodziła się w jego sercu. 

Mama była dobrym słuchaczem. Nie krytykowała, ani nie dyktowała, co ma zrobić. Słuchała, a tego właśnie potrzebował najbardziej. 

Jego ojczym zabrał go do garażu, by poczuł się jak za dawnych lat. By cofnął się w czasie i poczuł się jak nastolatek. By chociaż na chwilę zapomniał. By chociaż na chwilę się oderwał. I to było dobre. 

Bardzo dobre.

Tylko że była jeszcze jedna kwestia, o której trzeba było wspomnieć. Mimo wszystko, miało swój urok, którego nigdy by nie oddał, nieważne jak bardzo by na to narzekał.

Rodzeństwo.

To właśnie rodzeństwo sprawiało, że miał ochotę spakować z powrotem walizkę i wrócić do miasta po godzinie spędzonej w tym domu. Nic nie działało mu tak na nerwy jak rodzeństwo. 

Lottie przechodziła właśnie czas buntu. Wszystko krytykowała, krzyczała na każdego i biegła do pokoju z płaczem, ponieważ nikt jej nie rozumiał. 

(To właściwie nie było takie do przewidzenia.)

(Cóż.)

Fizzy mająca okres wahała się pomiędzy jedzeniem pudełek lodów i płakaniem z powodu swojej zwiększonej wagi. 

(Mhmmm…)

Bliźniaczki były na siebie obrażone, ponieważ… Właściwie nikt tego nie wiedział. Często się kłóciły o byle błahostki i każdy (oprócz mamy) stracił już rachubę, o co mogło pójść tym razem.

No i zostali jeszcze Doris z Ernestem. Niby nie robiły nic złego. Były po prostu małe i wiecznie głośne. W zasadzie, stanowczo za głośne jak na jego standardy.

(Po prostu ugh!)

\- Stałeś się taki nudny… - Charlotte wywróciła oczami, kładąc stopy na blacie stołu. Louis fuknął, gromiąc ją wzrokiem. 

\- Zdejmij nogi… - zaczął, ale dziewczyna nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

\- Kiedyś byłeś kimś - powiedziała gorzko. - Kiedyś można było z tobą porozmawiać, nie miałeś kija w tyłku i można było się z tobą pobawić…

\- W porównaniu do ciebie, nie jestem już dzieckiem. To nie czas na zabawę. - Założył ręce na piersi. Powinien wyjść w tym momencie. Zostanie w tym miejscu nie było dobrym pomysłem. Czuł to. 

\- Dziewięćdziesięciolatka z naszego miasta ćwiczy gimnastykę i dalej jeździ na zawody! A sąsiad z końca ulicy wybrał się w podróż dookoła świata! Nie pieprz głupot!

\- Język!

\- Widzisz?! Zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał sto trzydzieści lat! Stary zgredzie. - Te słowa nie powinny w niego uderzyć w taki sposób, w jaki uderzyły. Był zły. Zły i smutny. Nie chciał jednak pokazywać, że to go zabolało. Odetchnął głęboko i przywołał na twarz mało szczery uśmiech.

\- To, że mam dobrą, stałą pracę nie znaczy, że jestem nudny. To znaczy, że jestem dorosły. Ale co ty tam wiesz? Jesteś tylko małym gówniakiem…

\- A Connor zerwał z tobą przez twoją szaloną osobowość i zwariowane pomysły? - Zadrwiła, podnosząc się na równe nogi.

\- To nasza wspólna decyzja i…

\- Lepiej się nie pogrążaj - parsknęła, kierując się do drzwi. Zatrzymała się w progu i wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie dziwię się. Ani trochę. Życie to nie tylko szara praca i biały dom z płotkiem. 

\- Lottie! - Oburzył się i wstał. Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, jednak dziewczyna machnęła ręką i wyszła z podniesioną głową. Ostatnim co usłyszał było...

\- Mówiłam, że stary piernik.

##  10** 

Wchodząc z powrotem do domu nie poczuł nic.

Zupełnie nic.

Rzeczy Connora zniknęły, a Louis…

A Louis nie poczuł nic. 

Jakby jego związek nigdy nie istniał.

Jakby nigdy nie było ostatnich lat. 

Spojrzenie w lustro utwierdziło go tylko w przekonaniu, że nic się nie zmieniło. Ciągle jest sobą i czas płynie dalej.

##  11**

Szary pociąg.

Szare ulice.

Szare drzewa.

Szare budynki.

Szare biurko.

Szare…

Szare biurko.

Szare budynki.

Szare drzewa.

Szare ulice.

Mała iskierka.

Światło w oknie.

Mała iskierka.

Szare budynki.

Szary pociąg.

Szary dom.

  
  


##  12** 

\- Louis? Mogę cię prosić do gabinetu? - Szatyn spojrzał w kierunku szefa ze zdziwieniem. Rozejrzał się i poczuł niepokój, gdy zauważył, że kilka osób patrzyło w ich stronę. W jego stronę. Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła.

Zostawił tabelki, które wypełniał i, odprowadzony przez ciekawskie oczy współpracowników, wszedł do gabinetu. 

\- Usiądź - westchnął mężczyzna, wskazując na ładny, brązowy fotel. Jego cera była szara, a cienie pod oczami sprawiały, że wyglądał na starszego, niż faktycznie był. 

Louis nie potrafił się odezwać. Znowu ogarnęła go pustka. Umysł nie wytwarzał myśli. Być może nie funkcjonował. Nie kontrolował tego, co robi.

Usiadł, kładąc ręce na kolana i czekał.

Czekał na nieuniknione. 

##  13** 

Rozmowy, które jeszcze chwilę wcześniej trwały w najlepsze, nagle ucichły. Jakby za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki nastała cisza. Jedyny dźwięk pochodził zza okna. Ktoś zatrąbił. Ktoś krzyknął. Czyli świat się nie zatrzymał, dalej się kręcił. Wszystko było w porządku.

Albo i nie.

Louis nie dziwił się współpracownikom, którzy teraz patrzyli na niego ciekawie. Nie dziwił im się. Ciekawość jest rzeczą ludzką. Wścibstwo też. A to chyba odpowiedniejsze sformułowanie. Ludzie patrzyli, patrzą i będą patrzeć. To nieuniknione. A ci? A ci patrzyli, jakby czekali na jakiś wybuch z jego strony. Jakby zaraz miał rozwalić całe biuro. Jakby zaraz miał zrobić istny armagedon. 

Nic takiego nie nastanie.

Czerwony na twarzy przeszedł przez pomieszczenie. Spuścił głowę, czując się niekomfortowo pod tym ostrzałem spojrzeń. Mijając kolejne przeszkody, dotarł do swojego małego biurka i zaczął się pakować. Dostał nawet stereotypowe, brązowe pudełko na te wszystkie szpargały. Nie miał ich wiele, ale zawsze coś. 

Brązowy dziennik. Ulubiony długopis. Paczka chusteczek, czy pendrive. Nie było kwiatka, który wystawałby poza brzegi kartonu. Nie było ramki ze zdjęciem rodziny. Równie dobrze mógłby wrzucić wszystko do kieszeni…

I właśnie tak zrobił. 

Położył pudełko pod biurkiem i w ciszy ruszył do wyjścia. 

\- Mówiłam, że to nastąpi. - Usłyszał głos Rity. - Za mało w nim życia… 

\- Zamknij się! - Syknęła Eleanor, dając dziewczynie kuksańca w bok. Posłała Louisowi smutny uśmiech, ale nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. W jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że jest jakiś plus tej sytuacji:

Nie musiał już nigdy więcej oglądać Rity i Eleanor…

Nie musiał widzieć.

Nie musiał słuchać. 

Nic nie musiał.

Uśmiechnął się, wdzięczny za to, że zawsze stara się szukać pozytywów. To odrobinę poprawiło mu humor. Może nie będzie to długie, ale zawsze coś. Pozytywy. O to chodzi.

Wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie.

##  14**

Nie wsiadł do pociągu.

Nie pojechał do domu.

Mimo chwilowej radości, musiał się jakoś odprężyć.

Szedł ulicami miasta, bez konkretnego celu. Szedł, trzymając swoją wysłużoną teczkę. Naciągnął czapkę bardziej na uszy i przyspieszył kroku. Było coraz chłodniej.

Może powinien zacząć krzyczeć? Może powinien rozpaczać? Może powinien coś rozwalić? Może powinien się rozpłakać? To byłoby całkiem zrozumiałe w jego sytuacji.

Ale nie. Nie miał ochoty na żadną z tych rzeczy.

Szedł, mijając kolorowe witryny sklepów. Figurki mikołajów, bałwanków i reniferów piętrzyły się na wystawach. Gdzie by nie spojrzał, tam wisiały kolorowe lampki i zielone stroiki z ostrokrzewu. Do świąt jeszcze daleka droga, ale to nie przeszkadzało nikomu. Handel rządził się swoimi prawami.

Cóż za komercja.

Minął mężczyzn zakładających świąteczne ozdoby. Minął kobietę, która rozdawała ulotki. Twierdziła, że w kawiarni na końcu ulicy, wypije najlepszą gorącą czekoladę po tej stronie globu.

Wziął ulotkę bez słowa i wepchnął do kieszeni, niegrzecznie nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem.

\- Sztywniak - warknęła dziewczyna, a Louis prychnął i ostentacyjnie wyrzucił papier do najbliższego kosza na śmieci. Miał serdecznie dość słuchania o tym, jak bardzo był nudny. Usłyszał to w ostatnim czasie tyle razy, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to przypadkiem nie jakiś spisek.

Możliwe.

Żart roku. 

Czy coś.

Szedł, nie przejmując się zimnem. 

Szedł, nie zwracając uwagi na upływający czas.

Szedł, chociaż już jakiś czas temu zrobiło się ciemno.

Zatrzymał się, uświadamiając sobie gdzie dotarł. Niby nie miał planu, a jednak coś przyciągnęło go do tego właśnie miejsca. Jego oczy automatycznie podążyły w górę na ciemny budynek. Krótką chwilę zajęło mu odszukanie właściwych okien. Jego serce przyspieszyło i coś zatrzepotało w jego brzuchu.... By po chwili wszystko zniknęło, gdy zorientował się, że okno jest czarne. 

Zmarszczył brwi i powoli przejechał spojrzeniem po reszcie budynku. Był pewien, że nie pomylił okien. To musiało być to miejsce. To musiało być to miejsce, które sprawiało, że w jego sercu pojawiała się nadzieja. To musiało być to miejsce, które rozprzestrzeniało ciepło po całym jego organizmie. To musiało być to miejsce.

Ale nikogo tam nie było. Pierwszy raz od… Od zawsze. Światło było zgaszone, a tańcząca postać była nieobecna. Tego się nie spodziewał.

Westchnął i spojrzał ponuro na chodnik. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wszystko dzisiaj idzie nie tak, jak powinno. Wszystko jest przeciwko niemu.

\- Cześć! - Znikąd przed nim pojawił się farbowany blondyn. Louis odchrząknął i rozejrzał się, niepewny czy to było do niego.

\- Hej… - powiedział cicho, czując, jak jego gardło zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie suche. To bolało.

\- Nie chciałbyś się zapisać do szkoły tańca? - Wskazał na budynek za sobą. - Jestem Niall i tam pracuję. Widziałem, że się przyglądałeś, dlatego spytałem.

\- Co? - Zmieszał się Louis, robiąc ostrożnie krok do tyłu. - Nie… Ja? Nie…

\- Tańczyć każdy może… - zanucił i złapał go za rękę. Pisnął, powodując chwilowe zatrzymanie akcji serca u Louisa. - Chłopie! Jesteś lodowaty! 

\- Um.. Taa.. - Louis ostrożnie zabrał rękę, rozglądając się za ewentualną drogą ucieczki. - To może ja już… - Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, widząc znajomą postać biegnącą w kierunku budynku. Zamrugał, nie mogąc uwierzyć. Jego długi płaszcz powiewał na wietrze, a blada skóra błyszczała w świetle latarni, dopóki nie przeszedł przez drzwi. Głośny huk sprawił, że podskoczył i spojrzał na Nialla, przypatrującemu się temu w milczeniu.

\- I to chyba kolejny powód, byś ze mną poszedł…

\- Poszedł gdzie? - Louis znowu zaczął się wycofywać, ale ręka Nialla natychmiastowo owinęła się wokół jego ramienia.

\- Do studia tańca, oczywiście. - Blondyn wywrócił oczami i wskazał na migoczący neon nad drzwiami “Studio Tańca Państwa Mayne”. - Nawet jeśli nie chcesz zatańczyć, musisz się ogrzać. Nie chcę mieć cię na sumieniu…

\- Ale…

\- Jestem pewien, że potrzebujesz herbaty. - Uśmiechnął się Niall, ciągnąc go za sobą. - No dalej, nie marudź! Jak masz w ogóle na imię?

\- Louis - odparł, spoglądając w górę, gdzie w jednym z okien zapaliło się światło. Znana postać pojawiła się chwilę później. To przechyliło wagę. - Mam na imię Louis i chętnie napiłbym się ciepłej herbaty.

##  15** 

Niall był zabawny. Sypał żartami jak z rękawa i Louis zastanawiał się, czy Blondyn potrafi być poważny przez dłużej niż minutę. 

Być może kiedyś to sprawdzi. 

Na razie jest zbyt oszołomiony regałami, które uginają się pod wpływem ciężaru najróżniejszych nagród. Dyplomy, medale, statuetki, puchary. Wszystko. Właściciele musieli być naprawdę uzdolnieni, a ich kadra najlepsza w mieście. Nie widział innego wyjaśnienia. 

\- Mamy tu trochę zajęć… - paplał Niall, ciągnąc go przez kolejne jasne korytarze. - Dla dzieci, dla par, początkujących, zaawansowanych… - Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, przez co Louis prawie wylał na niego gorącą herbatę jaśminową, którą dostał kilka minut wcześniej. - Są kursy latino, klasyczne, nowoczesne i…

\- Dziękuję. - Louis przerwał mu, spoglądając z zażenowaniem na kubek. Trochę zrobiło mu się szkoda chłopaka, który tak bardzo starał się go zachęcić do przyjścia na zajęcia. - Ja naprawdę nie potrafię tańczyć i…

\- Tańczyć każdy może, trochę lepiej lub… - urwał w połowie swój śpiew, kiedy przez frontowe drzwi weszła drobna kobieta o kręconych włosach.

\- Niall, nie męcz tego biednego chłopca… - Wywróciła oczami i weszła do szatni. Niall wzruszył ramionami i szepnął mało dyskretnie.

\- To Jade. Uczy tutaj. Jeśli nie znalazłeś powodu do zostania, to spójrz jeszcze raz. To ciało jest warte…

\- Dziękuję, nie jestem zainteresowany - odchrząknął Louis, próbując ukryć swój rumieniec za kubkiem. - Możemy iść dalej?

\- A dlaczego właściwie tu stoimy? - Niall zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Jade, która wyszła z pomieszczenia, podrzucając butelkę wody. 

\- Jest Ziam? - spytała, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do Louisa. Wywróciła oczami, kiedy Niall po prostu patrzył na jej odsłonięty brzuch. - Jakim sposobem jeszcze cię stąd nie wywalili? Masz pamięć i koncentrację złotej rybki - westchnęła i przeszła obok jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Niall… - Louis szturchnął chłopaka ramieniem, z całych sił próbując się nie roześmiać. - Niall, ziemia?

\- Hm? - Burknął Blondyn, ale nie przestał patrzeć w jeden punkt, całkowicie znikając w swoim świecie. Louis parsknął i upijając łyka herbaty, podszedł do przeszklonych drzwi.

Usłyszał cichą melodię skrzypiec. Zauważył radio w rogu i rozrzucone płyty na podłodze. Z ciekawością podszedł bliżej i wstrzymał oddech, widząc dwójkę mężczyzn ruszających się z niezwykłą gracją. Jeśli miałby jakoś ich opisać, z pewnością miałby z tym nie lada kłopot. 

Czyste piękno.

Dwóch mężczyzn.

Melodia, którą rozpoznał. 

Westchnął, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku. 

Tańczyli, jakby jutro miało nie nadejść. Tańczyli, jakby to był ich ostatni taniec. Tańczyli, jakby cały świat nie istniał. Jakby kurczył się do tej jednej małej sali na obrzeżach miasta.

Tańczyli taniec, który zachwycał. Taniec pełen pasji. Taniec pełen pożądania. Taniec pełen namiętności. Taniec pełen ocierających się o siebie ciał i taniec pełen figur, które musiały być ćwiczone miesiącami. Latami. 

Było w tym coś niesamowitego. Coś, co sprawiało, że twoje tętno zaczyna bić troszkę szybciej. Coś, co sprawiało, że wiara w miłość mogła odżyć w najtwardszych sercach. Coś, co sprawiało, że chciałeś odwrócić wzrok, bo stawało się za bardzo intymne.

Chciałeś, ale nie mogłeś.

To było zbyt piękne.

\- To Zayn i Liam - powiedział mu do ucha Niall. Louis podskoczył ze strachu i syknął, kiedy trochę herbaty wylało się na jego rękę. - Właściciele. 

\- Są świetni - powiedział Louis, wracając spojrzeniem do pary, która zbliżała się do kulminacyjnego momentu piosenki. Ich twarze były różowe od wysiłku, ale oczy ciągle skupione na sobie nawzajem. 

\- Połowa z tych nagród należy do nich. - Niall przepchnął się obok niego i wszedł do pomieszczenia, akurat w momencie, w którym muzyka ucichła, a mężczyźni zastygli w ostatniej pozie.

\- Hej Ziam, Ci bez ram, tańczący razem nam, a ja tym razem nie sam. - Blondyn wyszczerzył się i wskazał na Louisa, który patrzył na niego dziwnie. - To jest wasz nowy nabytek.

\- Niall, znowu najadłeś się cukierków z likierem przed pracą? - Mulat otarł pot z czoła i zwrócił się do Louisa. - Co tańczysz?

\- Hej! Nie sprawiaj, że będę smutny! - Niall wydął wargi, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Podszedł więc do szatyna i objął go ramieniem. - A to mój cukiereczek! Louis! Wygra dla was każdy konkurs!

\- Ja nie… - Pokręcił głową. - Ja nie tańczę. - Chciał się wycofać, ale mocny uścisk zdecydowanie mu to uniemożliwił. Liam skrzywił się nieco, przez co Louis nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jest teraz całkowicie zbędny.

Właściwie to jest.

\- Niall, ile razy mamy ci powtarzać, że nie możesz zmieniać się w ulicznego łowcę talentów? To, że ktoś tańczy nie znaczy…

\- Ja właściwie nie tańczę wcale... - wtrącił się Louis. Teraz to naprawdę był zbędny. - Ja tylko przyszedłem na herbatę…

\- Och, jesteście przyjaciółmi! - Liam klasnął i podał mu dłoń. - Jestem Liam, a to mój mąż Zayn. Prowadzimy tę szkołę. Cieszymy się, że Niall w końcu przedstawił nam swojego przyjaciela. Już myśleliśmy, że ich sobie wymyślił!

\- My nie… - zaczął niepewnie Louis, lecz zatrzymał się, czując paznokcie powoli wbijające się w jego skórę. 

\- Ałć! - krzyknął Niall - Jesteście okropni! Mam przyjaciół!

\- My się nie liczymy… - mruknął Zayn, a jego ciemne tęczówki uważnie przyglądały się sylwetce Louisa. Aż przestąpił z nogi na nogę, czując się nieswojo, a kolejne pytanie sprawiło, że zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy. - Właściwie masz świetne proporcje, na pewno nie tańczysz? 

\- Nie - Pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się w duchu. On i taniec? Nigdy w życiu. Dwie lewe nogi absolutnie na to nie pozwalają. A ten komplement był stanowczo nie na miejscu. 

\- Świat tańca musi się w takim razie obejść smakiem - westchnął i oderwał wzrok od jego bioder. - Możesz popatrzeć, w każdym razie zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany.

Louis odchrząknął, niepewny co odpowiedzieć. Zerknął na Liama, którego brwi były zmarszczone, a ciało spięte. Nie wiedział, co tu się dzieje, ale to był chyba dobry moment, by uciec. Nie chciał być powodem kłótni małżonków. Zdecydowanie nie chciał. Musiał coś wymyślić aby załagodzić sprawę.

Chociaż przecież to nie jego wina! Nic nie zrobił! Czemu czuje wyrzuty sumienia?

\- Mogę to zrobić - powiedział z pozornym spokojem. - Na was nie da się nie patrzeć. Jesteście piękni, a ta wasza energia… - Zayn przysunął się z uśmiechem do Liama i objął go w pasie. Chłopak wyglądał na bardziej zrelaksowanego niż chwilę wcześniej. - Jesteście po prostu, wow.

\- Oj są… - Jade weszła do pomieszczenia tanecznym krokiem. - Ale najważniejsza jest zabawa! Niall, zapuść trochę muzy, trzeba się rozgrzać!

Chłopak podbiegł do odtwarzacza i wcisnął play. Chwilę później z głośników wypłynęła skoczna melodia. Wszyscy oprócz Louisa ruszyli głowami do rytmu. Jakby ich ciała były zakodowane. Muzyka równa się ruch. Muzyka równa się taniec. Nawet ten najdrobniejszy.

\- Rusz trochę bioderkami skarbie! - Jade krzyknęła, podchodząc do Liama i łapiąc go za dłoń. Wyglądali, jakby przenieśli się do innego świata. Lepszego świata. Szybko przesunęli się na środek parkietu. Ich ruchy były płynne, a na twarzach gościły szerokie uśmiechy. Długie włosy dziewczyny unosiły się przy każdym obrocie. 

Louis przyłapał Zayna na obserwacji, co sprawiło, że jego podrygująca noga zatrzymała się, a spojrzenie powędrowało na Nialla. Jego widok sprawił, że nie mógł zachichotać. Blondyn także tańczył w rogu pomieszczenia. Ruszał się z gracją nowonarodzonego jelonka. Wyglądał komicznie, ale jego partnerce zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało. Widocznie była nim oczarowana.

Mówiąc partnerkę, miał na myśli szczotkę do zamiatania podłogi.

\- Zatańczysz? - Wysunięta dłoń pojawiła się tuż przed nim.

\- Ja? - Zdziwił się. - Ja nie umiem…

\- No dalej. Spróbuj...- Głos Zayna był cichy i ciepły. Szatyn nie wiedział, czego szuka w jego oczach. Zaufania? Motywacji? Zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze? Nie wiedział, co znalazł, ale wiedział, że cokolwiek to było, sprawiło, że położył dłoń na jego ręce i razem ruszyli na parkiet.

\- Rób to co czujesz… - szepnął Zayn i obrócił go dwa razy. Louis zaśmiał się i dał się ponieść muzyce. Ścisnął mocniej palce nowego partnera i spróbował.

Mulat prowadził, kręcąc nim i powoli ucząc kolejnych ruchów. Louis uważnie go obserwował, próbując naśladować wszystkie gesty, jak najlepiej umiał. Czuł, że z każdą sekundą idzie mu coraz lepiej. Muzyka już nie przeszkadzała, nie powodowała, że nie nadążał. Z każdą chwilą był coraz śmielszy. I chociaż kilka razy się potknął, wpadając wprost w ramiona Zayna, i chociaż kilka razy nadepnął mu na palce… Czuł się dobrze.

Naprawdę dobrze.

Trochę odważniej ruszał biodrami. Coraz szerzej się uśmiechał. 

To było wspaniałe. 

Uwolnił się.

Chociaż na chwilę.

Miał ochotę jęknąć, gdy muzyka się skończyła. Nie chciał kończyć. Nie chciał się zatrzymywać. Nie chciał tracić tego cudownego uczucia.

\- Zastanów się nad kursem - powiedział Zayn. - Nadajesz się.

I cóż. Louis mógłby się przekonać.

##  16** 

Louis pomachał na pożegnanie nowym znajomym i wyszedł z sali. Zahaczył jeszcze o dystrybutor z wodą i stanął naprzeciwko sali, z której wydobywała się cicha muzyka. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, ale nikogo nie było, dlatego zajrzał przez szybę i wstrzymał oddech.

Był tam. Stojący w czarnych leginsach. Z zieloną chustą na głowie. Trzymający ręce nad sobą.

Był tam. Z zamkniętymi oczami. Różowymi policzkami. Powoli robiący skłon.

Był tam. Z uwydatnionymi pośladkami. Z grzesznymi udami. Z dużymi dłońmi. 

Zaczarowany muzyką. 

Skupiony.

W swoim żywiole. 

Rozciągał się, powodując przyspieszone bicie serca u Louisa.

Był tam. 

Piekielny anioł, który byłby w stanie zabrać jego duszę wprost pod nogi samego Lucyfera.

Grzeszne myśli pojawiły się w jego umyśle.

Dolne partie zaczynały budzić się do życia.

Louis zacisnął pięści, zgniatając kubeczek. Syknął, czując jak zimna woda spływa mu po ręce. Głowa mężczyzny uniosła się, ale Louis schował się za ścianą. 

Musiał unormować oddech.

Musiał się uspokoić.

Dorosły mężczyzna, czy zakochana nastolatka?

##  17**

Mróz palił jego policzki. Pogoda zmieniła się z dnia na dzień. Jeszcze wczorajszego popołudnia, szedł w cienkiej kurtce, rozkoszując się jasnym słońcem. Dziś wyciągnął zimową kurtkę i owinął wełnianym szalikiem. Dalej było mu zimno.

Chodził po parku, rozmyślając nad kursem tańca. Wymienił się z Niallem numerami i chłopak non stop do niego pisał. Uważał, że powinien się zapisać, bo jest absolutnie genialny, a będąc tancerzem, będzie przyciągał wielu adoratorów.

To nie tak, że ten argument był zły.

Nie był, ale chyba to nie było jego priorytetem. W końcu dopiero co rozstał się ze swoim wieloletnim partnerem. Wprawdzie partnerem, z którym nic nie łączyło go od dawna, ale... To za szybko. Jeszcze nie. 

\- Neptun, jest za zimno na patyk... - jęknął, widząc psa z badylem w pysku. Coś, co miało być krótkim spacerem, przeciągnęło się przez zamyślenie. Totalnie odpłynął.

“Nie marudź, tylko rzucaj!” mówił wzrok pupila. Louis westchnął i schylił się po obśliniony patyk. Zamachnął się i rzucił, nie patrząc nawet gdzie. Jego komórka zawibrowała, więc skostniałymi dłońmi wyjął ją z kieszeni.

\- Uważałby pan! - Louis oderwał wzrok od ekranu i zamarł. Przed nim stał mężczyzna ze szkoły tańca. Miał zmarszczone brwi i patrzył ze złością na szatyna. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że trafił patykiem w człowieka.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam! - Krzyknął Louis, podbiegając do niego. Potknął się w międzyczasie, ale udało mu się złapać na czas równowagę. Nie chciał zbłaźnić się przy tym mężczyźnie, ale jak widać nie było mu to dane.

\- I to już drugi raz, kiedy pański pies mnie zaczepia - odparł, głaszcząc łeb psa.

\- Tak, musiał pana polubić - odchrząknął Louis, wpatrując się w długie palce mężczyzny, znikające w sierści zwierzaka. - Zazwyczaj nie zaczepia obcych. 

\- Mam taką nadzieję - odparł kręconowłosy i odszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Louis zmarszczył brwi, robiąc krok za nim.

\- Jest pan gwiazdą! - Krzyknął Louis, nie do końca to przemyślając. Przeklął w myślach, widząc, jak mężczyzna sztywnieje i obrzuca go zimnym spojrzeniem.

\- I co?

\- Nic, po prostu jest pan piękny.

Mężczyzna prychnął i odszedł, a Louis uderzył się w twarz.

Nigdy nie potrafił zrobić na nikim dobrego wrażenia.

Nigdy.

##  18** 

Louis nie pojawił się w szkole tańca przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie. Wszystko, co robił, to przeglądanie gazet i roznoszenie cv. Nie chciał za szybko sięgać do konta oszczędnościowego. 

Poza tym, częściej wybierał się na spacery do pobliskiego parku, a długonoga gwiazdka wcale nie była w to zamieszana. Chodziło bardziej o dotlenienie. Zdrowy tryb życia. Zajęcie się Neptunem. Tak. Właśnie tak było.

Okej.

To najgorsze kłamstwo, jakim się karmił.

Kiedy tylko przechodził przez znajome bramy, rozglądał się z nadzieją. Nadzieją, która gasła dopiero po długich minutach, kiedy wracał na ulicę, bez ujrzenia tej pięknej postaci.

Prawdą było, że chciał się wytłumaczyć. Było mu głupio przez wypowiedziane słowa, ale także widział, że nie zostały dobrze przyjęte. 

Z drugiej jednak strony, nie musiał nic mówić. Mężczyzna w długim płaszczu był najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką dane mu było zobaczyć. Był po prostu kimś, na kogo mógł patrzeć. Był kimś, kogo mógł podziwiać godzinami. Nawet z daleka. 

Coś przyciągało go do niego.

Coś sprawiało, że chciał go oglądać.

Coś sprawiało, że chciał być blisko.

Sztuka.

Piękno.

Tym właśnie był dla niego mężczyzna.

Sztuką i pięknem.

Chciał go oglądać.

Zawsze i wszędzie.

##  17** 

_ “Gdzie jesteś?????/??/?” _ Louis zmarszczył brwi widząc wiadomość od Nialla. Szybko wystukał odpowiedź i nie zdążył nawet odłożyć telefonu z powrotem na stolik, kiedy poczuł kolejne wibracje.

_ “Czemu??????” _

_ “No nie wiem, może, dlatego że jest poniedziałkowy wieczór? Mam wolne? Mogę się w spokoju napić herbaty i obejrzeć film w telewizji?” _

_ “ALE DZISIAJ SĄ PIERWSZE ZAJĘCIA!!!!” _

Louis westchnął, sięgając po kubek. Tak, pamiętał o tym. Pamiętał, że dziś rozpoczynają się zajęcia w szkole tańca państwa Mayne, ale nie był pewien, czy powinien pójść. On i taniec? To głupia myśl, a co dopiero rzeczywistość. 

_ “Obiecałeś, że przyjdziesz chociaż popatrzeć! _ !”

Tak, wszyscy instruktorzy powiedzieli, że może jedynie się przyglądać. Nikt nie zmusi go do tańca. Ale czy to nie byłoby dziwne? Głupie? Nie na miejscu?

_ “Przyjdź! Zayn o ciebie pyta! Dzisiaj będą wszyscy. No dalej!” _

Jedna chwila.

Jedna myśl.

Emocja.

Impuls.

Ruch.

\- Chyba zwariowałem. - Powiedział sam do siebie, zakładając buty. - Totalnie zwariowałem.

##  18** 

Ręka sunąca powoli po ciele.

Nogi ruszające się w takt muzyki.

Biodra kołyszące się w tak bardzo kuszący sposób, że to powinno być zakazane.

Taniec Harry’ego był wszystkim, co mógłby oglądać w życiu. 

Był wszystkim, czego potrzebował.

Roztrzepane loki.

Gracja.

Pasja.

To wszystko sprawiało, że nikt nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku.

To było niesamowite.

Poruszał się po całej sali, ani na chwilę nie tracąc rezonu. 

Każdy ruch wyglądał na przemyślany, zrobiony w punkt.

Idealny.

Muzyka się zmieniła, stała się bardziej zmysłowa. Czerwone policzki Harry’ego sprawiały, że Louis nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym, niż jego pięknie. Wręcz wstrzymał oddech, gdy Harry zatrzymał swoje przymknięte oczy na nim. Kiedy jego dłonie sunęły od szyi, przez ramiona, klatkę piersiową. Kierując się w dół. Coraz niżej i niżej..

Kusił. Kusił tak bardzo.

Louis siedział jak urzeczony, patrząc, jak ruchy Harry’ego stają się coraz bardziej żywe. Coraz bardziej seksowne. Jak odwrócił się i schylił, odsłaniając swoje atuty. Te nogi. Te pośladki. Te plecy. 

Piękno w najczystszej postaci.

Nawet nie zarejestrował kiedy, obok tancerza pojawił się inny mężczyzna. Farbowany blondyn złapał go za biodra, próbując przysunąć do siebie. Ktoś odchrząknął. Harry momentalnie się wyprostował i odwrócił. Chwilę później słychać było tylko plask i wrzask, że osobnik ma zostać wyprowadzony z sali, w trybie natychmiastowym.

\- Ma pazurka - szepnął mu ktoś do ucha. Louis wzdrygnął się i oderwał wzrok od czerwonego Stylesa, który usiadł na ławce, popijając wodę. Nawet tak najzwyklejsza rzecz była gorąca w jego wykonaniu.

\- Też bym mu przywaliła, gdyby ktoś mnie dotykał bez mojego pozwolenia - mruknęła dziewczyna po jego drugiej stronie. - Dobrze zrobił.

\- Ale może nie trzeba było robić tego tak ostro... - prychnął pierwszy. - Kusił, to jego wina.

\- Ty chyba sobie kurwa żartujesz? - Warknęła dziewczyna, podnosząc się na równe nogi i celując w niego palcem. - To, że jesteście niewyżyci nie znaczy, że macie prawo dotykać kogokolwiek bez jego zgody! Banda pustych łbów! Gdybyście mieli mózg, nie musielibyście myśleć kutasami!

Louis skulił się w sobie, kiedy kobieta kontynuowała obelgi w stronę mężczyzn. Niczego nie zrobił, a czuł się tak, jakby to on był wszystkiemu winien. Cała sala przyglądała się im w zainteresowaniu. Louis czuł się taki zażenowany. Wiedział, że dziewczyna mówi z sensem, ale naprawdę nie potrzebował tego typu uwagi na sobie. Przecież się nawet nie odezwał!

\- Więc z łaski swojej trzymaj swojego kutasa w spodniach i nie odzywaj się niepytany! Nie masz prawa nikogo dotknąć! NIKOGO - skończyła dziewczyna po jakimś czasie. Louis odchrząknął, spoglądając w górę. Mężczyzna obok niego prychnął, ale się nie odezwał. Dziewczyna wyszła, szturchając ramieniem zdezorientowanego Nialla.

\- Kto chciałby następny spróbować swoich sił w improwizacji? - Liam wyszedł na środek, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jeśli chciał załagodzić jakoś sytuację, średnio mu to wyszło. Wszyscy stali z boku, a pierwsze pokazowe zajęcia wydawały się być katastrofą.

\- Dawaj skarbie, moja kolej! - Wrzasnął Niall, otrząsając się z osłupienia. Ktoś zaśmiał się z tyłu, ale on tylko pstryknął palcami i czekał, aż Zayn włączy muzykę. 

\- No to jazda panienki! 

##  19**

Brzuch Louisa bolał od ciągłego śmiania się. Niall był komiczny w swoich ruchach. Nie miał za grosz talentu do tańca, czego nie ukrywał. Mimo to ruszał się, rozbawiając wszystkich dookoła. Wspaniała dusza towarzystwa. 

Louis nie mógł nawet sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś nie lubi Nialla.

No jak?

Da się?

Wszyscy ocierali łzy, kiedy piosenka się skończyła. Chłopak ukłonił się i wrócił na swoje miejsce przy wieży. Spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, przy którym stała Jade wraz ze swoimi koleżankami i uderzył głową o głośnik.

\- Myślę, że na dzisiaj to tyle. - Liam stanął na środku i klasnął w dłonie. - Jeśli chcecie się zapisać na zajęcia, Niall będzie bardziej niż chętny wam pomóc. Muzyka dalej gra, możecie wrócić do tańca, noc jest jeszcze młoda!

Ludzie zaczęli powoli się rozchodzić. Niall, poklepany przez Liama, wstał i poszedł na recepcję. Widocznie było wielu chętnych na uczestnictwo w zajęciach. Louis im się nie dziwił. Atmosfera “U Państwa Mayne” była świetna. Szalona, ale zorganizowana. Zabawna, domowa, jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Nawet poprzednie wydarzenie nie zepsuło tej nocy. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni.

\- Zapiszesz się? 

Louis uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. 

\- Nie jestem pewien. Chyba taniec nie jest dla mnie…

\- W takim razie zatańczysz?

\- Nigdy sobie nie darujesz? - Zaśmiał się, spoglądając na Liama, kierującego się w ich stronę. - Nie potrafię tańczyć.

\- My cię nauczymy. - Mulat uśmiechnął się do męża i puścił mu oczko. Louisa ogarnęło dziwne przeczucie, Automatycznie zrobił krok w tył, ale mężczyźni byli szybsi. Złapali go za nadgarstki i pociągnęli w stronę prowizorycznego parkietu. 

\- Ja naprawdę…

\- TAŃCZ, nie marudź! - Krzyknął Zayn, okręcając go. Szatyn poczuł małe deja vu. To już się zdarzyło. To już było. Wiedział, że z tym nie wygra. Jego sprzeciw nic nie da. 

Przymknął powieki, jego ciało zaczęło się ruszać. Umysł wyparował. Liczyło się tylko tu i teraz.    
  
Głowa.   
  
Biodra.   
  
Nogi.   
  
Ręce.   
  
Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Muzyka przejęła kontrolę. 

To było to.

To było to miejsce.

Był właśnie tutaj.

Właśnie teraz.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, jego wzrok automatycznie powędrował w róg pomieszczenia. 

Sztuka.

Piękno.

Brązowe loki.

Szerokie ramiona.

Pełne usta.

Zielone oczy. 

Odwzajemnione spojrzenie. 

Niczym magnesy. 

Bicie serca stało się mocniejsze.

To było to.

To był powód, dla którego tu był.

Sztuka.

Piękno.

\- Zapisz się - powiedział mu do ucha Zayn. - Zrób to dla nas. Zrób to dla siebie. Zapisz się. 

Harry się odwrócił. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu. Louis z trudem przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na mulata. 

\- Ja…

\- Zrób to. - Zayn uśmiechnął się. Widział, że Louis się łamie. Widział to w jego oczach. Widział to w jego ciele. Widział to. Wiedział to.

\- Ja... - Louis jeszcze raz zerknął na mężczyznę na drugim końcu pomieszczenia i wziął głęboki oddech. Mógł, mógł to zrobić. - Dobrze. Zapiszę się.

— Niall! — Wrzasnął Zayn, klaszcząc w dłonie. — Szykuj listę! Mamy nowego członka w drużynie!

Louis zarumienił się i poprawił grzywkę. Czuł spojrzenia na sobie. Niekoniecznie przychylne.

— Nie wiem, gdzie podziała się ten irlandzki krasnal - mruknął Zayn, rozglądając się dookoła. — HARRY! ZAPISZ PROSZĘ LOUISA!

Tomlinson zamarł. 

Cholera, co się z nim działo?

— No idź do Harry’ego, zna się na tych papierkach zdecydowanie lepiej niż ja. — Mulat popchnął go i Louis musiał sobie przypomnieć, jak używa się nóg. To było trudne.

Kiedy dotarli w końcu do kontuaru, Harry wyciągnął zeszyt i oczekująco spojrzał na Louisa. Szatyn stał z otwartą buzią, nie do końca wiedząc co powiedzieć.

— Więc? — Styles wywrócił oczami, wyglądając jakby był przyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania. Zwykli śmiertelnicy po prostu się zawieszali, gdy na niego patrzyli. To było normalne. To nie była ich wina. Nie. 

— Chciałbym się zapisać - powiedział po kilku sekundach ciszy. Musiał wziąć się w garść.

— Dobrze, jako singiel?

— A muszę mieć parę? — Mina tancerza była nie do odczytania. Jeśli Louis czuł się głupio już wcześniej, to teraz zostało to spotęgowane. Gdzie jego urok osobisty gdy jest potrzebny? Gdzie jego zniewalający uśmiech? Urocze rumieńce? Zdolność myślenia?

— Nie.

— Więc tak? — Zachichotał. To wcale nie pomogło w rozładowaniu atmosfery.

— Chyba tak.

— Dobrze. Poniedziałki i czwartki? O tej godzinie? — Znudzony ton mężczyzny sprawił, że Louis skulił się w sobie i westchnął. Był już na przegranej pozycji. Na dnie. Gdzieś gdzie słońce nie dochodzi. Jego życie ssało. 

— A kto prowadzi? — Zapytał, łapiąc ostatnią deskę ratunku.

— Liam. — Z łoskotem zamknął kalendarz i spojrzał na Louisa uważnie. Jego zielone oczy świdrowały każdy element jego ciała. Nie przegapił więc momentu, kiedy ramiona Louisa opadły, a ciche westchnięcie wypadło z jego ust. — Nie pasuje? — Zapytał, unosząc brew do góry. 

Niegrzecznie.

— Um.. Wolałbym ciebie... - mruknął pod nosem. Przegrany. Dokładnie tak się czuł.

— Słucham?

— Nic, nic! — Louis szybko pokręcił głową i odchrząknął. Zmarszczył brwi, uświadamiając sobie jedną, bardzo ważną rzecz. Bardzo nieprzemyślaną. — Jest szansa, żeby zapłacić w ratach? — Rozmowy kwalifikacyjne dopiero przed nim. Nie może sobie pozwolić na...

— Słuchaj… — Harry otworzył dziennik, szybko odnajdując odpowiednią rubrykę. Serce niebieskookiego zabiło szybciej. Miał złe przeczucia. — Louis…

— Nie? Okej, to nieco nadszarpnie mój budżet, ale...

— Nie o to mi chodzi, Louis. — Harry westchnął i spojrzał na niego zimno. - Nie wiem, czemu to robisz, ale możesz przestać. Ciągle powtarzałeś, że nie chcesz tu być, więc dlaczego..?

— Ja… — I co Louis powinien powiedzieć? Sam nie wiedział, co konkretnie go skłoniło żeby zostać. Muzyka? Ruch? Zayn? A może Harry? Co miał powiedzieć? Dlaczego jego mózg nie może zwiększyć obrotów w myśleniu? Halo? Jakaś pomoc?

— Powiem to teraz dosadnie. — Harry oparł ręce na blacie i pochylił się w jego stronę. Louis zrobił się mniejszy. Gdzie jego odwaga? Co się z nią stało? Wyparowała? — Jeśli masz zamiar przychodzić na te zajęcia dla mnie, nawet się nie fatyguj. Nie umawiam się z kursantami. Nie idę z nimi do łóżka. Nie potrzebuję tego typu uwagi. Lepiej się zastanów, czy to jest tego warte.

— Harry! — Usłyszeli z tyłu czyiś krzyk. Louis wzdrygnął się kiedy Harry gwałtownie się wyprostował i posłał Louisowi spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że zrobił się blady.

— Już idę! — Odparł i odszedł, nie odwracając się za siebie. Palące policzki, bolące serce i zawstydzenie było jedyną rzeczą, o której mógł myśleć.

Cóż za kompromitacja.

Nie przyjdzie to tego miejsca już nigdy więcej.

Wstyd mu na to nie pozwoli.

Nie przyjdzie.

Nigdy więcej.

##  20** 

Siedział przy stole, zaznaczając kolejne oferty pracy, kiedy telefon zawibrował w kieszeni. Odłożył flamaster i skrzywił się, widząc wiadomość od Nialla.

“ _ Gdzie jesteś do cholery????” _

No i co miał powiedzieć?

“Cześć, zrezygnowałem ponieważ boski Harry Styles odkrył, że jestem tam dla niego?”

albo

“Właściwie to jest mi tak głupio, że Harry Styles ma o mnie takie zdanie.. Chociaż właściwie to miał rację i chciałem się zapisać głównie dla niego, ale no dowiedział się i teraz boję się przyjść?”   
  
DLACZEGO DO CHOLERY HARRY STYLES NIE CHCE WYJŚĆ Z JEGO GŁOWY?!

_ “Chyba za bardzo pospieszyłem się z tym zapisywaniem. Nie czuję się na siłach jeśli chodzi o taniec. To nie moja bajka.” _ \- Odpisał.

_ “Naprawdę znowu musimy przechodzić przez tę rozmowę? :/” _ \- Louis wręcz mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak Niall przewraca oczami.  _ “Rusz dupsko i przyjeżdżaj. Liam nie lubi spóźnialskich.” _

I co on miał właściwie robić? Harry miał rację, on sam był powodem, dla którego zapisał się do tej szkoły. Ta postawa, ten taniec. To piękno. Nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Harry miał rację.

Gorące uczucie, które pojawiło się w nim podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy nie zmalało. To okropne uczucie wstydu, zażenowania. Podejście Harry’ego też nie było najlepsze. Jego zachowanie było…

Louis podniósł się na równe nogi. To nie było miłe. To nie było w porządku. Czemu ktokolwiek miałby decydować za niego? I to w taki sposób? Polubił taniec. Mógłby się nauczyć czegoś nowego. Mógłby ruszyć dalej ze swoim życiem. Mógłby…

Coś zaczynało buzować w jego żyłach.

Nikt nie będzie decydować za niego.

Nikt nie będzie go tak traktować.

Nawet jeśli jest to najpiękniejszy człowiek na tej planecie.

Sztuka.

Piękno.

Nikt nie będzie go zatrzymywał. 

Nikt nie będzie zabijał jego nowo nabytej śmiałości.

Siła i determinacja sprawiły, że zgarnął klucze i spojrzał na zegarek.

Zdąży. Da radę.

Udowodni coś.

Udowodni coś wszystkim.

Udowodni coś sobie.

Udowodni coś Harry’emu.

Bo właściwie to, co mu szkodzi? 

  
  


##  21**

Oczy wszystkich spoczęły na nim.

\- Spóźniłeś się. - Liam zlustrował go od góry do dołu. Nie mógł się tym bardziej przejąć, gdyż w tym samym momencie, w drzwiach do drugiej sali pojawił się Harry. Zatrzymał się, a w jego oku pojawił się pewien błysk. Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i uniósł wysoko brodę. 

\- Przepraszam, to więcej się już nie powtórzy - powiedział, próbując nadać głosowi dużo pewności siebie. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, widząc zielone tęczówki, które uważnie go obserwowały. 

Louis zamknął oczy i dołączył do grupy.

Postawa.

Wyprostowane plecy.

Uniesione ręce.

Spojrzenie.

Obrót.

Ruch bioder.

Spojrzenie.

Błękit.

Pięta.

Palce.

Głowa do góry.

Zieleń.

Ruch ramion.

Skłon.

Obrót.

Spojrzenie.

Ciepło.

Przyspieszona akcja serca.

Zielony.

Niebieski.

Obrót.

Fala szczęścia.

Ostatnie spojrzenie.

Spełnienie.

##  22**

W pubie było duszno. Louis musiał zdjąć sweter i powiesić sobie na oparciu krzesła. Było coraz chłodniej, zapowiadała się naprawdę sroga zima. Niezupełnie się tego spodziewał. 

Siedział w rogu pomieszczenia, czując się odrobinę zakleszczonym. Nie przepadał za takimi miejscami, ale nie chciał wyjść na nudziarza przed grupą tancerzy-amatorów. Wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili, że czas na integrację. Widzą się dwa razy w tygodniu, ale widocznie to za mało. 

Z drugiej strony w końcu pozna nowych ludzi. Wyjdzie poza obszar swojego komfortu. Czy to nie wspaniałe? Czy tego właśnie nie chciał? Czy nie miał dość bycia nazywanym nudziarzem? Może ta grupa mu w tym pomoże? 

Michael, Luke, Ashton, Perrie, Leigh-Anne, Jesy i ten ostatni, którego imienia nie mógł zapamiętać. Wszyscy uczęszczali na zajęcia. Każdy miał jakąś historię, którą musiał się podzielić dzisiejszego wieczoru. Michael i Luke byli parą i dostali kurs w prezencie. To nie było ich marzeniem, ale po kilku tygodniach zauważyli, że to świetna zabawa. Ashton od zawsze chciał się uczyć, ale nigdy nie miał albo czasu, albo pieniędzy. Trafił na promocję i oto tutaj jest. Jesy uznała, że każdy leci na tancerki, więc może w ten sposób znajdzie sobie partnera, Leigh-Anne w tym czasie tajemniczo chichotała, a Perrie powiedziała, że startuje w konkursach dla amatorów i musi cały czas ćwiczyć, by zdobywać nagrody. Musi się pokazywać na różnych imprezach, by ktokolwiek ją zauważył. By mogła spełnić swoje marzenia.

— A ty? — Louis odchrząknął, kiedy wszystkie spojrzenia wylądowały na nim. 

— Ja co? — Zapytał głupio, przysuwając do siebie kufel z piwem. Prawdopodobnie będzie go potrzebował. Bardzo.

— Dlaczego zapisałeś się na zajęcia? — Perrie wywróciła oczami, popijając swojego kolorowego drinka.

Louis speszył się.

Nie myśl o Harrym, nie myśl o Harrym, nie myśl o Harrym…

Czemu jak na złość nie mógł pozbyć się go ze swojej głowy? Tego pięknego ciała, hipnotyzującego spojrzenia i ust, które nigdy się nie uśmiechały. Mimo powagi i profesjonalizmu, to człowiek całkowicie perfekcyjny. Louis siłą zmuszał się do tego, by oderwać od niego swoje spojrzenie. 

— Um… — Wziął łyka swojego piwa, by chociaż trochę zyskać na czasie. Miał nadzieję, że czekanie na jego odpowiedź będzie zbyt nużące i towarzystwo szybko zmieni temat. 

Cóż.

Poszło to zdecydowanie nie w tę stronę.

— Zapisał się dla gwiazdeczki — mruknął chłopak, którego imienia nie zapamiętał.

— Och no jasne... — Jesy zaśmiała się, odrzucając włosy do tyłu. — Można się było tego spodziewać.

— O czym mówicie?

— Powiedz nam Lou, królowa lodu to twoje klimaty? — Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie jedna z dziewczyn. Serce szatyna zatrzymało się na kilka sekund.

— Ja... Co?— Miotał się — Nie wiem o czym mówicie, ja…

— Och błagam cię. — Michael machnął ręką. — To nie jest dziwne. Jest gorący.

— Z chęcią bym się z nim zabawił. — Ashton wzruszył ramionami. — Szkoda tylko, że tak rygorystycznie podchodzi do umawiania się z kursantami…

Wszyscy mruknęli ciche potwierdzenie i pokiwali głowami. Louis czuł się chory. 

— Widać jak na niego patrzysz. — Jesy powiedziała głośno. — Więc radzę ci skończyć to już teraz, nim to coś się rozwinie. Złamie ci serce i tyle. On się nie umawia. Z nikim.

— Właśnie. — Leigh-Anne przytaknęła. — Od tej sprawy w Miami, prawda? 

— Coś takiego…

— Co się stało w Miami? — Louis wyprostował się, próbując zatrzymać swoje łopoczące w piersi serce. — Coś nie tak?

— Nie słyszałeś?

— Ale o czym? Nie patrzcie tak na mnie, nie mam pojęcia, o czym wy mówicie… — Louisa aż zżerała ciekawość. Nawet nie myślał już o tym, że wygląda jak stalker. Za bardzo się przejmuje. Nie, nie myślał. Absolutnie nie. 

Oj, cicho bądźcie.

— Harry to prawdziwa gwiazda — powiedział Ashton. — Wygrał chyba każdy konkurs, w którym wziął udział. 

— No i co? Wygląda na dobrego. Jego ruchy podczas tańca… — Nie przegapił spojrzeń, które skierowały mu dziewczyny. Zamknął usta i czekał na dalszą część.

— No i… - Ashton uśmiechał się, ale chwilę później westchnął i kontynuował. — Miał wypadek wraz ze swoim partnerem.

— Kontuzja? - przeraził się Louis. Wiedział, że kontuzja, dla tancerza czy sportowca, to gwóźdź do trumny. To coś, co może przekreślić jego dalszą karierę. Najgorsze z najgorszych. 

— Nie, znaczy... Poturbowali się trochę. Nie pamiętam dokładnie. — Zamyślił się, by po chwili machnąć ręką. — Ale to nie było najważniejsze. Na jaw wyszło, że Steven miał kogoś na boku. Styles był tylko po to, by zdobywać nagrody, pieniądze… 

— To bolało bardziej przez to, że Harry wszystkiego go nauczył — dodała Jesy. — Dostrzegł go na jednym z takich kursów, a potem… 

— Oddał mu wszystko - dokończył Ashton. — Swoją pasję i swoje serce. Nie wziął udziału już w żadnym konkursie.

— Ja byłabym mocno wkurwiona — odparła Perrie lekko. — Zrobiłabym awanturę stulecia i sprawiła, że koleś nie znalazłby pracy w żadnym stanie. Cholerny kutas. 

— Ty jesteś choleryczką, on jest oazą spokoju i opanowania — parsknął Michael. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. Co prawda to prawda.

Louis spuścił wzrok, a coś zimnego rozlało się w jego sercu. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć żadnej historii, a już tym bardziej takiej historii. Było mu tak niezwykle przykro, że miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Może powinien odstawić to piwo. Za dużo.

I on…

I on nie zrobiłby tego samego, ale…

Cholera, już wszystko rozumiał.

— Widzisz? — Odezwała się Jesy — To nie partia dla ciebie.

  
  


##  23**

— Louis, wyprostuj postawę! — krzyknął Liam, powoli przechadzając się pomiędzy nimi. — Perrie jak zawsze świetna! 

— Szkoda, że tak dobrze wychodzi mi tylko z tobą… — mruknęła Blondynka -— przy moim partnerze nie potrafię być spokojna. Ciągle coś partaczy, w ogólne się nie skupia!

— Gdzie on właściwie jest? — Louis rozejrzał się dyskretnie, lecz na próżno było szukać Patrica. Właściwie nie był pewien, czy widział go więcej niż dwa razy w ciągu tego miesiąca zajęć. — Nie widziałem go.

— Zaczął ćwiczyć w środy i soboty — prychnęła. — Nie mam pojęcia, jak on chce wygrać konkurs dla par, ćwicząc samotnie. Jest takim bucem! Nigdy z nim niczego nie wygram!

Szatyn ścisnął ją mocniej w geście otuchy i skupił się na krokach. Cicha muzyka dobiegała z głośników, Liam co i rusz dodawał komentarze. Raz na jakiś czas, któryś z uczestników wybuchnął śmiechem lub jęknął, ponieważ partner nadepnął mu na palec. Louis był z siebie dumny. Tego dnia jeszcze ani razu mu się to nie zdarzyło. Opanował kroki do perfekcji.

I w tym momencie, w którym o tym pomyślał, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, sprawiając, że zachwiał się i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Perrie, wylądowałby na swoim tyłku. Zayn wpadł do pomieszczenia niczym burza. Gwałtowna, czarna burza, niosąc ze sobą porywisty wiatr. Wszyscy odwrócili się w jego stronę i obserwowali, jak zatrzymuje się przed zdezorientowanym Liamem.

— Ćwiczcie, nie przestawajcie! — Machnął ręką i nachylił się do swojego męża. Muzyka skutecznie zagłuszała ich rozmowę, dlatego wszyscy wrócili do tańca. Raz na jakiś czas każdy spoglądał w tamtą stronę. Ciekawość zżerała ich od środka. Zayn nigdy się nie denerwował, był oazą spokoju. Widząc go w tym momencie tak czerwonego, wymachującego rękoma było naprawdę czymś nowym i niespotykanym. Role się odwróciły. Tym razem to Liam delikatnie pocierał jego plecy, uważnie słuchając kolejnych słów.

W końcu muzyka ucichła, wszyscy się zatrzymali. Liam usiadł na ławce, całkowicie zrezygnowany. Zayn założył ręce na piersi i smutnym wzrokiem zlustrował każdego po kolei. Nastała grobowa cisza, tak bardzo nie podobna do tego miejsca. Z jakiegoś powodu nikt nie chciał się odezwać jako pierwszy. 

— Co się stało? — zapytała Jade, wchodząc do sali z termosem w ręku. Za nią szedł Harry, nie odzywając się słowem. Nawet nie spojrzał w kierunku grupy. — Wyglądacie, jakbyście szli na stypę. 

Zayn westchnął i krótko spojrzał na Liama, po czym machnął ręką. 

— I tak byście się dowiedzieli, usiądźcie…

— W końcu! — Michael rzucił się na ziemię, a jego mokra od potu koszulka, przykleiła się do podłogi. — Nie wstaję.

— Śmierdzisz. — Leigh-Anne zrobiła kilka kroków w tył, zanim usiadła.

— Nie prawda! 

— Prawda! — krzyknęli wszyscy zgodnie, chichocząc po chwili. Widocznie byli zgraną grupą. I bardzo zgodną. Jak widać. Na jedną, małą chwilę atmosfera się rozjaśniła. Wszyscy usiedli, a Luke podał Louisowi butelkę wody. Nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że treningi były ciężkie. 

— Co się stało? — zapytała ponownie Jade. —Wyjaśnij.

Zayn zagryzł dolną wargę i spojrzał na Perrie, która niczego nie świadoma, rozmasowywała stopy. Nie przestawała przygotowywać się do konkursu nawet przez chwilę. 

— Patrick wyjeżdża - powiedział głośno, sprawiając, że Perrie zamarła. — Dostał propozycję pracy w Miami. Szkoła tańca “Riviera” oferowała mu całkiem niezłą kasę za to… — Wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na Harry’ego. Ten jednak siedział niewzruszony. Patrzył w jeden punkt, gdzieś za głową Louisa i wydawał się być gdzieś indziej. W swoim własnym świecie. 

— Czekaj, w czym jest w takim razie problem? — Jade zmarszczyła brwi. — Kim jest ten Patrick?

— Patrick to partner Perrie — wyjaśnił Liam. — Mieli zatańczyć podczas zimowego pokazu… Całkowicie zrezygnował i wychodzi na to, że Pezza nie…

— Nie! — krzyknęła dziewczyna.— Co za palant! To miała być moja cholerna szansa! Miałam zostać gwiazdą! Miałam być gwoździem programu! Mieli być tam łowcy talentów! To miała być moja szansa! Te pieniądze z wygranej miałam przeznaczyć na…

— Perrie, spokojnie… — Zayn zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale to podziałało na nią jak płachta na byka. Zerwała się na równe nogi i zaczęła krzyczeć głośniej, nie przejmując się łzami ściekającymi po policzkach. 

— Ty nie rozumiesz! Tyle pieniędzy w to włożyłam! Na sukienkę! Na dodatki! Na kurs! Tyle energii i czasu na to poświęciłam! Rzuciłam chłopaka, zostawiłam rodzinę! Wszystko po to, by spełnić marzenia! Marzenia, które właśnie zostały zdeptane!

— Ja…

— NIE! NIE ROZUMIESZ! NIE ODZYWAJ SIĘ DO MNIE!

— Jeden z instruktorów nie może go po prostu zastąpić? — Wtrącił się Louis. Wszyscy zamilkli, przesuwając spojrzenie między niego, Perrie a Zayna. Odchrząknął, nie czując się komfortowo z tą ciszą. — No wiecie? Każdy z was jest świetny, a Har…

— To konkurs dla amatorów… 

— Ale jesteście przecież organizatorami! Nagnijcie trochę zasady i po kłopocie. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Połowa z tego jest finansowana przez miasto… - Westchnął Liam — Nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić. Przykro mi Perrie…

Wszystkie kursantki ją otoczyły, kiedy zapłakała głośno. Nawet Louis zastanawiał się, czy powinien wstać i ją przytulić. Było mu bardzo przykro. Nie wyobrażał sobie tego, jak musiała się w tej chwili czuć.

Chociaż…

Ktoś znał to uczucie. To, lub bardzo podobne.

Zerknął na Harry’ego, którego oczy były tak samo smutne jak reszty. Grymas pojawił się na jego twarzy, kiedy obserwował zachowanie dziewczyn. W pewnym momencie musiał wyczuć na sobie wzrok Louisa, ponieważ zerknął na niego krótko. Jego policzki poczerwieniały, dlatego spuścił głowę, zasłaniając je długimi loczkami.

— Ciągle nie widzę problemu. — Jade wstała i wskazała na grupę skupioną wokół Perrie. — Przecież macie tu świetnych tancerzy-amatorów. Grupę przystojnych mężczyzn, których możecie wykorzystać.

— Ćwiczymy razem ledwo od miesiąca… — Luke zaprzeczył. — Nikt z nas tego nie opanuje.

— Ty na pewno tego nie opanujesz… — powiedziała gorzko Perrie. — Ani ty, ani ten twój śmierdzący kochaś. Nawet nie myśl, że go dotknę. 

— Hej! — Michael uniósł głowę. — Nie śmierdzę!

— Śmierdzisz… — Odparli chórem z lekkim uśmiechem. 

— Ja mogę z tobą zatańczyć! — Ashton stanął na równe nogi i przyjął pozę. Zrobił kilka kroków, przesadnie ruszając biodrami w tak komiczny sposób, że wszyscy mimowolnie wybuchnęli śmiechem. Wszyscy oprócz Perrie, która stała ze zgorszoną miną. Nikt nie może jej winić. To o jej przyszłość chodziło.

Blondynka zamknęła oczy i zrobiła kilka wdechów. Wyglądało na to, że ta technika relaksacji na nią nie działa. Zakryła twarz dłońmi i kręcąc głową mamrotała.

— To się nie uda. To się nie może udać, to wszystko stracone. Moje marzenia…

— Został jeszcze Louis… — odezwał się Zayn. — On może to zrobić.

— Że ja? — parsknął szatyn. — Chyba śnisz. Nie nauczę się tego tańca mając ledwo dwa tygodnie!

— Właściwie to trzy… — wtrąciła Jade.

— Jeśli będziesz dużo ćwiczył… — Zayn zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę. — Mógłbyś dać radę. To mogłoby się udać.

— Ale… — Louis pokręcił głową. — Ja.. Ja… Co?

— Pomożemy ci — zapewnił mulat. — Możesz przychodzić na każde zajęcia, możemy udostępnić wam salę. Każdy z nas ci pomoże. — Odwrócił się w kierunku reszty instruktorów i ku zdziwieniu Louisa, każdy pokiwał twierdząco głową. — Widzisz? Perrie, co o tym sądzisz?

Tomlinson wstrzymał oddech i przez myśl przeszło mu, że jest jeszcze szansa na to, że Edwards go wyśmieje. Była szansa na to, że zaśmieje się i machnie ręką, że mają się nie wygłupiać. No i była jeszcze szansa, że dziewczyna wpadnie w szał i rzuci w niego jakąś obelgą. Wszystko było możliwe.

— Proszę… — Louis wewnętrznie jęknął, widząc, że jego myśli nawet nie były bliskie prawdy. Perrie stała przed nim ze złożonymi rękami i oczami kota ze Shreka. — Proszę, proszę Louis! Tak dobrze się dogadujemy! Świetnie nam idzie w tańcu… Zatańcz ze mną, proszę! 

Jak miał odmówić? Jak mógł? Był takim słabym człowiekiem.

Krótkie spojrzenie w zielone tęczówki mężczyzny pod ścianą sprawiło, że zacisnął szczękę i pokiwał głową. 

— Dobrze Pezz, zatańczę z tobą. 

##  24** 

— Krok do przodu stawiamy od pięty, Louis! - krzyknął Liam. — Mocne uderzenie, to nie balet!

— Przestań na mnie krzyczeć! — Wrzasnął Louis, mając już po dziurki w nosie komentarzy Liama. Ćwiczyli każdego wieczora. Byli zmęczeni, głodni i sfrustrowani. Żadne krzyki w tym momencie nie pomagały. Nie wiedział nawet, czy kiedykolwiek pomagają. — Biorę przerwę!

— Louis, mamy jeszcze tyle kroków do opanowania!

— Daj mi kurwa święty spokój! — Louis wyleciał z sali jak torpeda. Miał wszystkiego dość. Tak bardzo miał wszystkiego dość. 

— Wracaj tu! — Usłyszał jeszcze krzyk Perrie, zanim drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły. Chłodne powietrze owiało jego czerwoną twarz, przynosząc ulgę. Miał ochotę płakać z tego wszystkiego.

— Woah, co się tam dzieje? — zapytał Niall ze swojego miejsca na recepcji.— Nie zabijaj mnie tak wzrokiem, stary…

— Mam dość. Wypisuję się! — warknął, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. — Liam potrafi jedynie się na mnie drzeć. Moja nowa praca to cholerny żart, a taniec i zimowy pokaz miał być przyjemnością, a nie cholerną harówką! Mam dość!

— Hej, hej! Uspokój się… — Niall obszedł kontuar i stanął obok przyjaciela. — Chcesz się stąd urwać? Mogę skończyć wcześniej i pójdziemy na piwo czy coś…

Louis założył ręce na piersi, a cała energia powoli zaczęła z niego uciekać. Kawałek po kawałku, jego ciało było uwalniane od napięcia. 

— Nie mogę… — Pokręcił głową.— Nie mogę tego zrobić Perrie… Ona na mnie liczy.

Kiedy uniósł wzrok, zobaczył Harry’ego, który stał w przejściu i uważnie mu się przyglądał. To dało Louisowi mentalnego kopniaka. Wyprostował się i skierował znowu do Nialla.

— Jest mi cholernie ciężko, psychicznie i fizycznie, ale zgodziłem się na to. Perrie zasługuje na to, by wygrać i ja jej w tym pomogę. Przynajmniej spróbuję. Będę ćwiczył do zrobienia odcisków. Będę ćwiczył do momentu, kiedy moje ramiona nie będą mogły już wisieć w powietrzu. Zrobię to, chociażbym miał umrzeć na parkiecie.

— Jesteś dość dramatyczny… — stwierdził Niall. Louis wzruszył ramionami.

— Jestem człowiekiem, który dotrzymuje obietnic.

##  25**

Kiedy wrócił na salę, było całkiem znośnie. Być może potrzebował takiego oddechu. Odrobinę zrozumienia, motywacji, spokoju. Kilka minut w pracowniczej kuchni sprawiło, że się uspokoił i zebrał w sobie. 

— Jesteś… — szepnęła Perrie, gdy tylko pojawił się w drzwiach. Nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna rzuci mu się na szyję — Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam! Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie…

— Nie zostawię kochanie…— szepnął, delikatnie przeczesując jej włosy.— Po prostu potrzebowałem przerwy. 

— Zaczynamy? — Zapytał Liam ze swojego miejsca przy lustrze. Louis kiwnął głową i ustawił się.

Poza.

Muzyka

Tupnięcie.

Biodra.

Kroki.

Ruchy.

Nie było idealnie, ale działało.

Coraz lepiej działało.

  
  


##  26**

— Poćwicz jeszcze ten ostatni krok, dobrze?— krzyknął za nim Liam, nim Louis wyszedł z sali treningowej. Szatyn odkrzyknął, że będzie to robił cały dzień. 

— O ile wcześniej nie odpadną mi nogi… — mruknął do siebie.

Szedł ciemnym korytarzem w kierunku drzwi. Niall już dawno wyszedł z pracy, zresztą jak wszyscy. Szkoła tańca była pusta, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Odgarnął grzywkę i westchnął, wyciągając telefon. Musiał sprawdzić, o której ma powrotny pociąg do domu.

Pustego domu.

Dobrze, że Louis nie miał czasu o tym myśleć. Odkąd zapisał się na kurs tańca i znalazł pracę, jedyne co robił w mieszkaniu to jedzenie, zabawa z psem i sen. Na nic innego nie miał siły. Treningi całkowicie go wykańczały. 

Może powinien bardziej przeżywać rozstanie z Connorem, ale prawdą było, że zwyczajnie nie miał na to czasu. Jego myśli zawsze odbiegały w kierunku zielonych tęczówek lub kroków i głośnej muzyki. Nie raz i nie dwa stawał na przystanku, zakładał słuchawki i po prostu starał się ćwiczyć kroki, których nauczył się danego dnia. Nie zauważał tego, dopóki ludzie wokół nie przyglądali mu się z dziwnymi wyrazami twarzy.

Louis wzruszał ramionami i mówił, że przynajmniej nie było mu zimno, a taniec to dobry sposób na rozgrzewkę. 

Cóż. To prawda.

Miał już otwierać drzwi i wyjść na mroźne powietrze, kiedy usłyszał stukot. Naprawdę wydawało mu się, że w szkole został tylko on i Liam. Podszedł powoli do drzwi zza których wypadało nikłe światło i zajrzał przez okienko. 

W rogu pomieszczenia paliła się mała lampka, dlatego w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Klimat był niezwykły. Zapach kadzidełek unosił się w powietrzu. 

A na środku była postać.

Wyprostowana, z dłońmi uniesionymi wysoko.

Z twarzą zasłoniętą przez kasztanowe loki.

Światło dawało długie cienie.

Muzyka nie grała.

Cisza sprawiała, że każdy dźwięk był dwa razy głośniejszy niż zwykle.

Kiedy Harry się poruszał, na ciele Louisa pojawiały się ciarki.

Jeden wymach, dwa kroki i obrót. 

Zamknięte oczy.

Czyste piękno. 

Każdy ruch zrobiony z idealną precyzją.

Każdy ruch sprawiał, że serce Louisa po prostu pęczniało.

Zaczynało…

Czuć.

Mocniej?

To możliwe?

Tak się czuł. Tak było.

Nie mógł oderwać wzroku

Ubrany w przylegające, czarne ubrania. Podkreślające wszystkie jego atuty. 

Jeśli Louis miałby go porównać do czegoś, porównałby ten widok do ognistych iskier tańczących w kominku. Do mieniących się płatków śniegu podczas śnieżnej burzy. 

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy muzyka się skończyła, a Harry stał w jednym miejscu, patrząc w podłogę. Oddychał ciężko. Pot spływał po jego czole. Nawet w takim wydaniu był najpiękniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego widział.

— Cholera! — Syknął, widząc jak głowa Harry’ego powoli się podnosi. Louis przylgnął do ściany, modląc się by kędzierzawy nie postanowił wyjrzeć na korytarz. Raczej nie byłby do końca zadowolony z podglądania. 

Tak, musiał się ulotnić.

Nadstawił uszu i gdy tylko usłyszał kroki, popędził do drzwi wejściowych. Pomachał do zdziwionego Liama, który otwierał swoje auto i przebiegł przez ulicę. Nie zatrzymał się, póki nie dotarł do pociągu.

Louis był takim idiotą.

##  27**

— Wow, nie spóźniłeś się… — Ashton rzucił w niego butem, gdy tylko wszedł do sali. 

— Jeśli nie spóźnianie się oznacza, że będę dostawał butem, nigdy więcej nie mam zamiaru przyjść na czas! — Parsknął i odłożył torbę. 

— Jak ty wyglądasz? — Jesy uniosła brew, uważnie go lustrując. — Myślałam, że masz zamiar kogoś uwieść, a nie do siebie zniechęcić. 

— Kogo mam uwieść? — Louis uśmiechnął się. — Ashtona?

— Lou nie musi nic robić, wystarczy na niego spojrzeć i to wystarczy. — Louis podskoczył, gdy poczuł jak Niall klepie go po ramieniu. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś za nim stoi. 

— Zjeżdżaj pacanie — zaśmiał się Louis, zdejmując przemoczone buty. — Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? Nie powinieneś pierdzieć w stołek na recepcji?

— Pomyślałem, że przyda wam się trochę mojego zapachu tutaj — odparł, niewzruszony zdegustowanymi spojrzeniami reszty grupy. — A oprócz tego dzisiaj nie ma Liama.

— Nie mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej? — Mruknęła Leigh-Anne, właśnie się przebrałam…

— Spokojnie, jest po prostu zastępstwo…

— Z Jade? — Oczy dziewczyny zaświeciły się mniej więcej tak samo mocno, jak te blondyna. To było ciekawe spostrzeżenie. Bardzo ciekawe.

— Nah, Styles ma wolne… — Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było niczym wielkim. Jakby to nie było nic. Kompletnie nic. Jeśli to takie nic, czemu serce Louisa przyspieszyło? — Liam ma jakieś spotkanie, nie będzie go. Może wpadnie też Zayn, ale to nic pewnego.

— Zayn mógłby czasem przyjść na nasze zajęcia… — westchnęła Perrie, kompletnie nieświadoma, że powiedziała to na głos. 

— W każdym razie… — parsknął Niall. — Wy tu sobie poczekajcie, a ja pójdę może poprzeszkadzać Jade w pracy. Czy coś. 

— Nie zrobi tego — mruknął Ashton.

— Za bardzo się wstydzi… — Przytaknął Louis i zabrał torbę. — Lecę się przebrać.

— Nie spóźnij się!

— Nie bardziej niż zwykle!

##  28**

Louis prawdopodobnie spóźni się na swój własny pogrzeb. Taka prawda i nikt nie może tego kwestionować. Wydawało mu się, że przyjechał odpowiednio wcześniej by spokojnie się przebrać i zjeść owocowe chipsy przed zajęciami, ale jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy wchodząc na salę usłyszał muzykę, a cała grupa tańczyła. 

Odruchowo spojrzał na zegarek i zmarszczył brwi. Spóźnił się jedynie trzy minuty. Nawet Liam nie zaczynał punktualnie. I nawet Liam nie miał takiego daru uspokajania grupy i zmobilizowania do tańca w tak krótkim czasie. 

Przebiegł na tył sali i zaczął wykonywać ćwiczenia rozgrzewkowe razem z resztą. Raz czy dwa złapał spojrzenie Harry’ego, ale były to tak krótkie momenty, że nie był pewny czy to mu się przypadkiem nie przewidziało.

Louis lubił sobie czasem za dużo wyobrazić.

Zmienić rzeczywistość pod siebie.

Tak jak mu było wygodniej.

Niekoniecznie zgodnie z faktami.

Ale teraz, po godzinie intensywnych zajęć widział, że coś jest nie tak. Miał dosyć jak nigdy wcześniej. Jeśli myślał, że Liam jest tyranem, to był w ogromnym, ogromnym błędzie. Harry był dwa razy gorszy i dwa razy bardziej czepiał się wszystkiego, co zrobił Louis.

Ale nikt mu się nie dziwił. Wyglądało na to, że szatyn nie był dziś sobą. Coś sprawiało, że był inny niż zwykle. Nie tańczył, tak jak trzeba. Nie skupiał się. Był w sali jedynie ciałem. 

Jego nogi plątały się jak nigdy wcześniej.

Jego rama była wiotka.

Jego głowa pochylona do przodu, patrząca na stopy.

Jego uśmiech nie dotykał oczu.

Widział, że nawala. Widział, że przez niego grupa musi powtarzać sekwencje w kółko i w kółko. Nie mógł zapamiętać kolejności figur, wszystko było nie tak jak trzeba.

— Do cholery, Louis! — Krzyknął Harry, zamaszyście wyłączając radio. — Przestań być taki sztywny! Co się z tobą dzieje!

— Przepraszam no! — Jęknął Louis, robiąc krok do tyłu. Nie mógł spojrzeć Perrie w twarz. Nie chciał zobaczyć, jak bardzo jest nim zawiedziona. — Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Dajcie mi trzy minuty, ochłonę.

— Rób co chcesz. — Harry prychnął i odwrócił się do luster — My ćwiczymy dalej. Michael, przestań się obijać!

Louis obserwował, jak Harry prowadził zajęcia. Jego ruchy były idealne. Wyważone. Pełne gracji. Pełne wdzięku. I to… I to zupełnie nie pasowało do sposobu, w jakim mówił. Szorstki głos. Suche komendy. Wszystko wydawało się być takie bez emocji. Bez zapału. Gdzie się podział Harry, którego widział na próbach? Gdzie jego pasja? 

— Napatrzyłeś się już? — Westchnął Harry — Możesz już wrócić?

Louis przytaknął i wrócił na parkiet. O ile to możliwe, był jeszcze gorszy, niż poprzednio. Obserwował Harry’ego, starając się naśladować jego ruchy, jednak to nie wychodziło. Próbował odwzorowywać każdy szczegół, ale to sprawiało, że był jeszcze gorszy niż zwykle. Nie nadawał się do tańca. Był zły, sfrustrowany i miał dość.

Dlaczego jego ciało nie współpracowało?

Dlaczego Perrie ciągle deptała mu po stopach?

Dlaczego nie mógł patrzeć na jej twarz?

Frustracja drżała pod jego skórą, próbując się wydostać.

Wybuchnąć.

Znowu się pomylił.

Znowu jęknął.

Znowu źle.

Źle.

Gorzej.

— Chodź tutaj — Warknął Harry, gwałtownie odsuwając go od Perrie i przyciągając do siebie. Jego głos był stanowczy, nieznoszący sprzeciwu — Poczuj to w końcu. Zacznij tańczyć, a nie odwzorowywać kroki, rozumiesz? — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, obrócił go dwa razy i z powrotem przyciągnął do siebie. Jeszcze bliżej. — Poczuj to.

I chociaż jego ruchy były gwałtowne i nieprzewidywalne. Louis powoli zaczynał rozumieć ten język ciał. Muzyka była głośna, sterująca ich ruchami. Gwałtowna, dzika. Nigdy jej nie słyszał. Zazwyczaj tańczyli do czegoś innego. To przeznaczenie, czy Harry sam wybrał taką melodię? I czy to istotne, gdy ich ciała zaczynają się synchronizować?

Chciał zamknąć oczy, ale zarazem nie potrafił tego zrobić. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od zielonych tęczówek. Tęczówek, w których zobaczył coś nowego. Emocję, której nie widział nigdy wcześniej. Ogień, który rozpalał jego serce. Rozpalał jego ciało. Ciało, nad którym stracił już kontrolę. Tańczyli, nie przerywając tej nici, która trzymała ich oczy na sobie. Tańczyli, zapominając o świecie, który cały czas jest wokół nich. O tym, że mają widownię. 

Byli coraz bliżej i bliżej siebie, tylko po to, by za chwilę się oddalić. 

Louis przestał się potykać, a jego ramiona spinać.

Tańczył, czując to, o czym mówił Harry.

Tym, czym był Harry kiedy był sam.

Pasją.

Sztuką.

Życiem.

Poczuł to.

I Harry też to wiedział. 

Ich ciała świetnie ze sobą współgrały. Dopełniały się. Były.

Gdyby to od nich zależało, ten taniec nigdy już by się nie skończył. Gdyby mieli siły, tańczyliby tak do końca życia. W tych emocjach. W tych uczuciach. W tych ciałach. W tym świecie. W tym czasie. Byli wspaniali osobno, ale najlepsi byli wtedy kiedy byli razem.

Louis zrobił krok do przodu.

Harry zbliżył się i uniósł rękę.

Sapanie.

Ból mięśni.

Spotkanie swoich oczu.

Louis poczuł ciepłą dłoń na swoim policzku. Zatrzepotał rzęsami i uniósł głowę. Nie spodziewał się, że twarz Harry’ego będzie tak blisko niego. Ich czoła dzieliły milimetry. Louis westchnął, spoglądając odrobinę w dół. Nogi świerzbiły go od podniesienia się. Stanięcia na palcach tylko po to, by złączyć ich usta w pocałunku. Muzyka się skończyła, a oni trwali w jednej pozycji, patrząc na siebie nieprzerwanie. Coraz bliżej siebie. Louis zaczął powoli się unosić, a powieki Harry’ego opadły.

— Och… — Wyrwało się Zaynowi, który zamaszystym krokiem wszedł do pomieszczenia. Harry gwałtownie oderwał się od Louisa, i nie patrząc na nikogo, wybiegł z sali. 

— Cholera Zi! Oni by się zaraz pocałowali! — Jęknęła Jesy, wywracając oczami. — Zobacz, co narobiłeś! Teraz napięcie seksualne będzie większe niż zazwyczaj.

Policzki Louisa zrobiły się nawet bardziej czerwone niż zwykle. Z wysiłku. Z podniecenia. Z zażenowania. Ze wszystkiego.

— Zamknijcie się — mruknął i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Będąc tuż przy drzwiach, Mulat złapał go za rękę, jednak Louis nie mógł na niego spojrzeć. Nie teraz. Cholera, nie w tej chwili. — Muszę ochłonąć. — powiedział tylko i zabrał rękę. 

To prawda.

Musiał ochłonąć.

Przemyśleć.

Pobyć sam.

Zastanowić się, co się do diabła właśnie stało.

  
  


##  29**

Westchnął, opierając się o wysoki mur, który swoim chłodem przynosił mu ulgę. Czuł, że jego policzki są czerwone z wysiłku i mrozu. Grudzień stawał się coraz zimniejszy. Jego wzrok automatycznie powędrował do okien szkoły tańca. Kąciki ust samoistnie powędrowały w górę, widząc postać poruszającą się w rytm muzyki. 

Postać tak znaną.

Tak 

Poruszający się niczym motyl.

Niczym liść na dużym wietrze.

Jego ruchy były gwałtowne.

Loki, które wypadły mu zza chusty, błądziły po jego twarzy. Nie odgarnął ich. Wyglądały tak, jakby żyły swoim życiem. I to wszystko było w nim piękne. To wszystko było idealne. Pełne czegoś nowego. Pewnej dzikości. Pewnej swawolności. Lekkie, a zarazem mocne. Dzikie, ale zarazem łagodne. Czy to wszystko miało jakiś sens? A może to Louis wariował? 

Nagle postać w oknie się zatrzymała. 

Ręce uniesione.

Głowa pochylona.

Nogi stojące blisko siebie.

Dramatyczne.

Piękne.

Minęła chwila, nim światło zgasło, a Louis wypuścił oddech, który trzymał w sobie bezwiednie. Co się z nim właściwie działo? Czy miał na to jakikolwiek wpływ? 

Pokręcił głową i założył słuchawki. Zamknął oczy, próbując oderwać swoje myśli od tego osobnika. To stawało się niepokojące. Musiał przestać. Zająć się czymś innym. Ale wszyscy wiedzą, że im bardziej chcesz o czymś nie myśleć, tym gorzej ci to wychodzi.

Melodia.

Cicha.

Spokojna.

Zupełne przeciwieństwo tego, co czuł w sobie.

Melodia.

Cicha.

Mocniejsza.

Sprawiająca, że jego ręka drgnęła.

Melodia.

Głośniejsza.

Szybsza.

Jeden krok.

Drugi krok.

Obrót.

Melodia, która sprawiła, że ból nóg poszedł w zapomnienie.

Melodia, która sprawiła, że na zewnątrz zrobiło się odrobinę cieplej.

Melodia, która pozwoliła mu zająć się czymś innym.

Zapomnieć o świecie.

O pociągu.

O życiu.

Uśmiechnął się. 

To właśnie był taniec.

Jego mała improwizacja.

Na przystanku, wśród szarych ptaków siedzących na murze.

Wśród szarych bloków i ciemnych uliczek.

On sam był światełkiem, które próbowało walczyć z ciemnością.

Próbowało walczyć ze smutkiem.

Melodia trwała.

On trwał.

Był.

##  29**

— Jesteście świetni, kochani! — Krzyknął Liam, wycierając ręcznikiem pot z czoła. — Poćwiczcie jeszcze trochę, a zgarniecie wszystkie nagrody!

— Prędzej świnie zaczną latać — mruknął Ashton, sięgając po butelkę wody.

— Albo Michael nie spoci się na treningu — mruknęła Jesy, nie przejmując się środkowym palcem wymierzonym w jej stronę.

— Ty też nie pachniesz kwiatkami — wysapał ze swojego miejsca na podłodze. Wysiłek fizyczny zdecydowanie nie był jego mocną stroną. Mimo wszystko z każdymi zajęciami było widać progres. Na plusach powinni się skupiać. Powinni, prawda?

— Liam! — Usłyszeli krzyk, a następnie huk, gdy drzwi z całej siły uderzyły w ścianę. Perrie stanęła na środku i złapała mężczyznę za rękę — Szybko, musisz zejść!

— Co się stało?

— Pieprzony Patrick jest na dole z jakimś fagasem! — Wysapała, łapiąc się ramienia Louisa, który stał najbliżej drzwi. — Mam wrażenie, że zaraz puszczą im nerwy i dojdzie do...

— Patrick? — Liam ruszył do wyjścia, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

— Ten twój ex partner?

— Tak — Westchnęła blondynka i potarła twarz — Zayn i Harry są na dole.

Louis poklepał dziewczynę po ramieniu, a następnie ruszył za instruktorem, mrucząc szybkie “poczekajcie tu” do reszty grupy. Już na korytarzu słyszał podniesione głosy. Czym prędzej zbiegł schodami, ignorując ból, który pojawił się po treningu w jego udach. Wejście z powrotem po schodach będzie zdecydowanie trudniejsze.

— Panowie, uspokójcie się — Spokojnie powiedział Liam, stając pomiędzy mężczyznami — Nie ma powodów do nerwów.

— Żądamy zwrot kosztów za miesiąc, przez który Patrick nie uczęszczał na zajęcia!

— W umowie jasno jest napisane, że zwracamy koszty za nieuczęszczane zajęcia, gdy w ciągu dwóch tygodni od ostatnich zajęć przyśle się formularz. — Liam wskazał na regulamin, który stał na blacie w recepcji. — Z tego co mi wiadomo, nie dawałeś znaku życia od ponad miesiąca. Zrezygnowałeś z konkursu, zostawiając swoją partnerkę na lodzie i…

— Partnerkę — prychnął brunet. Louis domyślił się, że był to słynny Patrick — Tę kukłę z nadmuchanym ego? Mam nadzieję, że suka nikogo nie znalazła, bo szkoda sędziów, którzy będą musieli na nią patrzeć.

— Hamuj się ze słowami — Zayn ruszył w jego stronę, ale silna ręka Liama skutecznie zatrzymała go w miejscu. — To my cię wszystkiego nauczyliśmy. To u nas zaczynałeś! Skąd w tobie tyle jadu, co?

— Ma świetny wzór do naśladowania, czyż nie? — Zapytał Harry, patrząc twardym wzrokiem na towarzysza Patricka, który uśmiechnął się szeroko i cmoknął w jego kierunku.

— Co, Styles? Zazdrościsz moich wygranych?

— Nigdy w życiu — prychnął kręconowłosy. — Jesteś tylko egoistą, który wykorzystuje talenty innych, żeby zabłysnąć. Cholerny manipulant.

— Dziękuję skarbie, dzięki tobie jestem tu, gdzie jestem. Twoje odejście ze świata tańca tylko wzmocniło moją pozycję. Jesteś słabym człowiekiem, Styles. Tak łatwo się poddałeś, bo ktoś złamał twoje malutkie, głupiutkie serduszko, co? A może zauważyłeś, że do niczego się nie nadajesz.

— Ty skurwielu — Louis w jednej chwili znalazł się przed mężczyzną i z całej siły uderzył go w twarz. Nikt nie zdążył zareagować. Mężczyzna zatoczył się, a Louis wykorzystał ten fakt i popchnął go wprost na drzwi, które otworzyły się z hukiem. Blondyn upadł na beton i jęknął. Z jego nosa zaczęła lecieć krew. — Spierdalaj i nigdy więcej się tu nie pokazuj. Harry jest najpiękniejszym stworzeniem, jakie mógł dać świat, więc jeśli tego nie widzisz, to widocznie jesteś nikim. Nie wiem, kim jesteś i nie chce wiedzieć, ale radzę ci zniknąć zanim zamienię cię w szarlotkę.

Jego uda piekły od wysikłku, a knykncie paliły bólem. Robił jednak wszystko, by nie pokazać swojego cierpienia. Nie teraz. Nie w tej chwili. Na skrzywienia i załzawione oczy może znaleźć czas później.

Albo i nie.

— Tobie też pomóc? — Zapytał uprzejmie, spoglądając na czerwonego ze złości Patricka. — Chyba wiesz, gdzie są drzwi.

— Pierdol się — splunął i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Ciszę, która zapanowała na korytarzu przerwał Niall.

— Chłopie, musisz popracować nad prawym sierpowym. Nie było źle, ale w bloku obok są zajęcia, może pójdziemy ta…

— Boże — jęknął Louis, łapiąc się za dłoń. — Nigdy w życiu nikogo nie uderzyłem!

— Woah, stary! Jakim cudem?

Louis wzruszył ramionami i poprawił grzywkę. Syknął, czując pulsujący ból nadgarstka. Zayn od razu do niego podszedł, oferując zimny okład, a Niall zaczął demonstrować techniki poprawnego zamachnięcia. Chłopcy otoczyli go, wzajemnie się przekrzykując. Stał tam niezręcznie, zastanawiając się nad tym, co zrobił. Wiedział, że agresja nigdy nie jest rozwiązaniem. Był przecież spokojnym człowiekiem, więc dlaczego?

Kątem oka zarejestrował ruch. Uniósł wzrok i wszystko stało się jasne. Oczywista oczywistość. Stał tam, z rękoma założonymi na piersiach, czerwonymi policzkami i błyszczącymi oczami. Jego loki opadały leniwie na ramiona odziane w luźny t-shirt. Obserwował go od dłuższego czasu. Dopiero kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, skinął głową i powoli wycofał się w głąb korytarza. Zniknął za ścianą, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Nikt go nie zauważył.

Nikt poza Louisem.

— Koniec na dzisiaj, idziemy się napić! — Krzyknął Niall, widząc, jak reszta grupy schodzi niepewnie po schodach.

— Poszli już? — Perrie rozejrzała się po korytarzu i odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc jedynie przyjaciół. — Ale mi ciśnienie podniósł. To co wygadywali było…

— Nie na miejscu? — Prychnął Zayn. — Macie racje. Trochę alkoholu nam nie zaszkodzi.

— Więc IMPREZA!

##  30**

— Widzimy się na miejscu — Krzyknął Louis do chłopaków, którzy wychodzili się zabawić. Dziewczyny postanowiły odrobinę się odświeżyć, a Louis musiał wyprowadzić jeszcze psa. Pociąg miał dopiero za pół godziny, więc postanowił poczekać w budynku. Godzinę wcześniej zaczął padać śnieg, a on nie miał ani parasola, ani ciepłej kurtki. Marznięcie na przystanku wcale nie było szczytem jego marzeń.

Kiedy drzwi się zatrzasnęły, wbiegł na górę, gdzie zostawił swoją torbę. Pani sprzątająca pokręciła głową i zaczęła mamrotać coś pod nosem o młodzieńczych wybrykach, ale Louis jedynie uśmiechnął się i poszedł dalej. Czuł, że jego brzuch zaczyna burczeć. Ostatni posiłek zjadł w pracy, między jednym spotkaniem a drugim. Czasem brakowało mu swojej starej posady. Spokojnego wypełniania tabelek. Darmowej kawy i biurka blisko okna. Z drugiej jednak strony, gdy tylko w jego głowie pojawił się obraz Eleanor oraz Rity… Od razu zmieniał zdanie. Wolał spotkania i biurko blisko kuchni. Mógł spokojnie wymykać się na herbatę i nikt na niego nie krzyczał.

Nucąc, otworzył drzwi i zamarł. 

Harry siedział na podłodze pod oknem. Jego ramiona drżały, a twarz schowana była pomiędzy kolanami. Kiedy usłyszał jego kroki, powoli uniósł głowę, dyskretnie próbując otrzeć policzki.

— Erm — powiedział elokwentnie szatyn. — Hej.

Kędzierzawy odwrócił głowę, ale nie odpowiedział. Louis powoli podszedł do swojej torby i wyciągnął mały pakunek. Niepewnie zerknął na instruktora i po chwilowej ciszy ruszył w jego stronę. Usiadł obok niego i podsunął pod nos pachnącą cynamonem torebkę.

— Co to jest? — Zapytał Harry, uprzednio cicho odchrząkając. — Dlaczego mi to dajesz?

Louis uśmiechnął się i wskazał na papier.

— To dla ciebie.

Czegokolwiek Harry szukał w jego oczach, prawdopodobnie to znalazł. Zajrzał do środka i zmarszczył brwi. — To jest babeczka.

— A ty musisz być Sherlockiem — parsknął, delikatnie szturchając go w bok. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że przekroczył jakąś granicę lecz błysk w zielonych oczach zdecydowanie go uspokoił — Cukier jest dobry na wszystko.

— Jestem tancerzem.

— A ja korposzczurem, czy to problem?

Harry westchnął, powodując lekki uśmiech na ustach Louisa.

— Muszę dbać o linię, wiesz? Kondycja…

— … Nie zniknie przez zjedzenie jednej babeczki — Tomlinson wywrócił oczami — A co jeśli to jest najlepsza babczka na tej planecie, a ty jej nie zjesz z tak błachego powodu jakim jest trzymanie linii?

Kącik ust Harry’ego powędrował lekko do góry, lecz szybko wrócił do swojej zwyczajowej pozycji. Wrócił do swojej poważnej postawy.

— Pojadę na inną planetę.

— Jesteś tylko tancerzem — przypomniał Louis z zabawną kpiną w głosie — Nie to, że wątpię w twój talent, ale nie sądzę żeby było cię na to stać, hmm?

— Okej, wygrałeś. — westchnął po chwili Harry i wyciągnął jasnąbabeczkę z białym lukrem i kolorową posypką. Pochylił się w taki sposób, że jego nos praktycznie dosięgnął polewy. Lou zachichotał, a echo odbiło się od pustych ścian. Kędzierzawy prychnął i starł cukier który został mu na nosie. Chciał już coś powiedzieć, jednak zatrzymał się przez głośne burtknięcie wydobywające się z żołądka Louisa. Cholera.

— Jesteś głodny! — szepnął Harry, wyciągając babeczkę w jego stronę — Nie mogę zabierać twojego jedzenia!   
  
— Nie zabierasz, oddaję ci je dobrowolnie — Louis westchnął, kiedy Harry pokręcił głową

— Trzymaj, będę się źle z tym czuł. — Położył babeczkę na jego kolanie i otrzepał ręce. Louis był mocno rozbawiony. Gdyby miał zrobić sobie dobre porównanie, to stwierdziłby, że Harry jest jak słodka wiewióreczka z tymi zagryzionymi wargami i pulchnymi policzkami. Najsłodsza wiewióreczka jaką miał okazję spotkać. Nie kłamię, oj nie.

— Trzymaj — Louis przełamał babeczkę i oddał mu połowę. Prawdopodobnie tą większą połowę ponieważ jest uparty jak osioł. Harry westchnął.

— Nie odpuścisz, prawda?

— To najlepszy marchewkowy wypiek z najlepszej cukierni w tej dzielnicy. Musisz spróbować. 

Po tym zapadła cisza. Żaden z nich nie chciał się kłócić. Kapitulacja.Cisza. Względna cisza. Świat przecież dalej się kręcił. Pani woźna sprzątała w sali obok. Na zewnątrz pociąg przyjechał na stację. Typowy dresik przeszedł chodnikiem z muzyką grającą na cały regulator telefonu.

Typowy wieczór.

Czy dla tej dwójki także?

Nigdzie się im nie spieszyło. Przynajmniej oni zapomnieli o swoich planach. Zatopieni w swoich myślach, odpoczywający od tego zgiełku, które towarzyszy im przez całe życie. Od tej gonitwy za prezentami, choinkami i czekoladowymi mikołajami. Są tu i teraz. Nigdzie indziej. I tu powinni być. Tu pasują. Obaj o tym wiedzą, ale czy obaj są w stanie przyznać się do tego głośno?

— Wiesz, chyba muszę cię przeprosić — zaczął Harry, pochylając głowę, bezwiednie zakrywając się włosami. Jego głos był stłumiony. — Zachowywałem się jak… Um.. Kutas… A ty… Mimo wszystko stanąłeś w mojej obronie, podzieliłeś się babeczką i… — Zatrzymał się, spoglądając na niego niepewnie. Minęła krótka chwila zanim dokończył. — Wiesz, po prostu dziękuję...

Te słowa sprawiły, że pewien ciężar spadł z jego ramion. Spięcie zniknęło. Przynajmniej w dużej mierze. To był krok do przodu. Krok w ich relacji. Dobrej. Przyjaznej. Wartościowej. Szkoda, że Louis musiał to zniszczyć. Szczerość wydawała mu się ważniejsza.

— Wiesz, tak właściwie to miałeś rację — Głowa Harry’ego drgnęła na te słowa, a spięcie znowu pojawiło się w jego ciele. Niepokój zagościł w sercu. Louis oparł głowę o ścianę i patrzył w górę. Na sufit. Nie przejmując się różem który pojawiał się na jego policzkach. Kontynuował. — Przyszedłem tu dla ciebie. Widziałem cię codziennie gdy wracałem z pracy. Lato, jesień, zima. Dzień w dzień zatrzymywałem się na tej stacji na przeciwko. To było jedyne okno w którym było zapalone światło. Obserwowałem jak tańczysz.

— Jesteś stal…

— Nie, Harry. — przerwał, zanim mężczyzna wysnułby pochopne wnioski, nie potrzebnie się nakręcił. Nie tego chciał. — Znaczy w pewnym sensie tak. Chodzi o to, że kiedy tańczysz… Tworzysz wokół siebie magię. Coś nie z tego świata. Nie da się odrwać od ciebie wzroku i to… I to jest niesamowite. To, ile wkładasz w to serca, pasji… Wszystkiego.

Louis westchnął, bawiąc się swoimi palcami. Czuł na sobie uważny wzrok, ale nie mógł podnieść głowy. Nie teraz. Jeszcze nie teraz.

— To był jedyny moment dnia, który cieszył mnie jak żaden inny — kontynuował — Czekałem na to cały dzień. Żeby poczuć cokolwiek innego. Coś, co nie jest tą cholerną monotonią. Blask, który pojawiał się w tym moim szarym życiu, w tym szarym świecie. I jeśli mam przeprosić za to, że rozświetlałeś mój dzień, to dokładnie to zrobię — Louis skończył, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Był szczery jak jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu i chciał żeby Harry to poczuł. Poczuł całą wdzięczność, szczerość i…

Oczy tancerza były wielkie i jeszcze bardziej zielone niż zwykle. Spowodowane lampkami, a może wodą, która zebrała się w kącikach.

— Ja… Nie wiem co powiedzieć.

— Nic nie musisz mówić ale… — Odchrząknął, wskazując na jego rękę — Babeczkę zjeść musisz. To rozkaz. — Próba rozładowania atmosfery wypadła całkiem nieźle. Szturchnął go w bok, powodując nieznaczny uśmiech. — Boisz się po prostu przyznać, że to najlepsza marchewkowa babeczka jaką jadłeś. Ja już cię znam.

— Właściwie to wcale mnie nie znasz. — Ponuro zaprzeczył — Nie masz pojęcia.

— No i to jest proszę państwa doskonały przykład tego, jak zepsuć miły nastrój! Jedz już i nie marudź! To zostaw na kiedy indziej. 

I w tym momencie coś się zmieniło. Po raz kolejny powstało coś nowego. Coś innego. Coś, co było początkiem. Nowym początkiem.

— Właściwie, skoro już zjadłeś, zechcesz spełnić dziś dobry uczynek? — Wstał, otrzepując spodnie i wyciągając rękę w jego stronę — Zatańczysz ze mną, proszę?

Harry otworzył usta, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Patrzył na jego rękę, powodując niekomfortowe uczucie. Na tyle niekomfortowe, że Louis poczuł się głupio. Jego policzki paliły ogniem, ale twardo nie zmieniał pozycji. Czy dobrze robi? Czy to ma w ogóle jakiś sens?

Grzywka spadła mu na oczy. 

Czekał dalej.

Nos zaczął swędzieć, ale…

Czekał dalej.

— Ja… — Harry wyglądał jakby obudził się z głębokiego snu. — Nie ma przecież muzyki i…

— Jesteś tancerzem — Tomlinson wywrócił oczami — Ty tego nie potrzebujesz. Rytm masz w swojej głowie. Niech ciało…

— wami rządzi — tchnął Harry — Czy ty mnie cytujesz?

— Uczę się od najlepszych, czyż nie?

Harry pokręcił głową ale złapał jego dłoń. Louis pociągnął go mocno, powodując że ich klatki piersiowe zetknęły się ze sobą. Z tej odległości mógł poczuć jego ciepły oddech. Mógł policzyć plamki na jego oczach. Zauważyć wszystkie piękne niedoskonałości. Ponieważ wszystko w H było piękne. Wszystko było sztuką. On sam był definicją sztuki. Louis bał się, że nie zasługuje na znalezienie się tak blisko niego. Bał się, że przez przypadek go zepsuje. Nie miał pojęcia jakim sposobem, ale wszystko było możliwe. A ostatnim czego pragnął, było zrobienie czegoś tej definicji perfekcji.

— Wiesz, masz bardzo ładne… Rzęsy — szepnął Harry, jakby bojąc zepsuć tę chwilę. Czyżby mieli podobne odczucia wobec siebie?

— To jest najbardziej oryginalny komplement jaki kiedykolwiek dostałem — Louis uśmiechnął się i okręcił wokół, by następnie złączyć ich palce.

— Czy mi się zdaje, czy jesteś całkiem niezłym tancerzem? — Zapytał Style, ruszając się powoli do rytmu, który nadał Louis.

— Ktoś chyba zrobił się odważny, co?

Harry parsknął i zagryzł wargę. Jego policzki stały się uroczo różowe. Ach, mógłby na to patrzeć godzinami. Latami. Wiekami…

Tańczyli tak spokojnie. W pustej sali, bez muzyki mimo, że radio stało w kącie sali. Nie chcieli się od siebie odrywać bo kto wie? Może to pierwsza i ostatnia okazja do takiej chwili? Może już nigdy nie powtórzą tego momentu?

Śnieg powoli zasypywał chodniki. Ludzie spieszyli do domów, by ogrzać się przy ciepłej herbacie. Młodzież wsiadała do taksówek, które zawoziły ich do centrum miasta. Młodzież chciała się zabawić. Zaszaleć. Każdy szukał swojego miejsca. Spokoju. Szczęścia. I być może oni też znaleźli swój wymarzony świat. Być może wszystko będzie dopiero przed nimi. A być może to za chwilę się skończy?

Pryśnie.

Nigdy nie wróci.

Zostanie jedynie mglistym wspomnieniem.

Czas mijał, śnieg sypał.

Czas mijał, echo odbijało się w pustej sali.

A oni tańczyli.

Powoli, spokojnie, będąc tutaj a jednocześnie gdzieś indziej.

W wyobraźni.

We śnie?

Nikt się tego może nie dowiedzieć.

A może ktoś już wie?

— Zjedz ze mną kolację — wyszeptał Louis — Proszę.

Harry uniósł wzrok, w którym pojawiło się coś dziwnego. Coś nieprzyjemnego. Coś, czego Lou nie chciał tam widzieć.

Ani teraz, ani nigdy.

Jedno spojrzenie.

Jeden ruch.

Zimne ramiona.

Harry zniknął, przepraszając cicho.

— Nie mogę, przepraszam. Ja nie mogę.

Louis złapał jego nadgarstek, gdy kręconowłosy próbował wymknąć się z ciemnej sali. Kiedy próbował go zostawić. Próbował go opuścić.

— Nie możesz czy nie chcesz?

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

Harry wyszedł.

Louis został.

Śnieg sypał.

Cały świat kręcił się dalej.

  
  
  


##  31** 

Minął tydzień. Tydzień pełen przedświątecznej gorączki, natłoku pracy i tańca. I tylko to ostatnie sprawiało mu radość. 

O ile kochał dawać prezenty, to niekoniecznie lubił je kupować. Chodzenie po wypełnionych po brzegi, sklepach wcale nie było przyjemny. Sztuczny śnieg, renifery i figurki mikołajów, które pojawiały się na każdym kroku sprawiały, że dostawał oczopląsu. Wszystko było zielone, czerwone z domieszką brązowego. Zapatrzył się nawet w słuchawki, by robić zakupy w spokoju, w swoim tempie, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszy “Last Christmas” to wyjdzie z siebie i stanie obok. 

Kochał wszystkie świąteczne piosenki. Naprawdę. Kochał siadać z rodziną na dywanie i przed otwieraniem prezentów, zaśpiewać dwa czy trzy nastrojowe hity. To było w porządku. To kochał. Ale na to było stanowczo za wcześnie. Potrzebował jeszcze chwili oddechu. I był mądry. Żeby przesyt nie powstał za szybko, zakupił słuchawki. Był mądrym chłopakiem, prawda? Dzięki temu ani nie będzie mieć dosyć, ani nie będzie robił zakupów w nieskończoność. Już Stonesi się o to postarają. 

Jego koszyk był prawie pełny. Potrzebował jeszcze karmy dla psa i pianki do golenia. Jego broda krzyczała o ścięcie. A ramiona o odpoczynek. Ale z tym nie mógł niestety nic zrobić. Źle spał, a potem praca za biurkiem także zrobiła swoje. A czekała go jeszcze wieczorna próba. Konkurs będzie lada dzień, więc ćwiczyli praktycznie non-stop. 

Westchnął, ruszając ramionami, by chociaż spróbować pozbyć się napięcia. I to raczej nie poprawiło jego sytuacji. Ale to nie tak, że się tego nie spodziewał. To nigdy nie pomaga. Wszyscy to wiedzą. 

Wyciągając z półki buteleczkę, kątem oka mignął mu czarny płaszcz. Bardzo znany czarny płaszcz.

— Harry? — Louis odwrócił się z uśmiechem — Cześć, nie widziałem cię ostatnio.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i powoli odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Nie wyglądał najlepiej. Jego oczy były podkrążone, a włosy żyły własnym życiem. Zupełne przeciwieństwo perfekcji, którą zazwyczaj sobą reprezentował. 

— Coś się stało? — Zapytał od razu, podchodząc do niego ostrożnie. — Hej.

— Cześć, Lou.. — odchrząknął, unikając jego wzroku. — W porządku.

— Czemu nie przychodziłeś do studia? — Louis zrobił kolejny krok do przodu, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą. — Nie wyglądasz najlepiej…

Harry w końcu uniósł swój wzrok. Jego broda zadrżała. Louis nie zastanawiał się długo. Mimo różnicy wzrostu, oplótł go swoimi ramionami, przytulając do siebie najmocniej, jak potrafił. Harry dopiero po chwili rozluźnił się i ułożył brodę na jego prawym ramieniu.

— Myślę, że potrzebujesz czegoś słodkiego na poprawę humoru — wyszeptał Louis do jego ucha. — Pójdziemy na gorącą czekoladę, co o tym myślisz?

— Ja… — Ręce na biodrach rozluźniły swój uścisk. Niebieskooki się tym nie przejął, trzymając go mocniej. Nie pozwoli mu odejść. Nie w tej chwili. Nie w tym momencie.

— Nie przyjmuję odmowy.

Poczuł ciepły oddech na swoim karku. Ciężkie westchnienie. Już wtedy wiedział, że wygrał. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i zamknął oczy. 

Kolejny krok do przodu.

##  32**

Dwadzieścia minut później zaparkowali przed jasnym segmentem. Brązowy dach był przykryty cienką warstwą śniegu. Jeszcze kilka dni, a ścieżkę wiodącą do schodków i drzwi z kołatką, trzeba będzie zacząć odśnieżać.

— Myślałem, że jedziemy do kawiarni — Harry rozejrzał się po okolicy, wysiadając z auta. — Taki był plan i…

— Spokojnie, Harry — Louis otworzył bagażnik i wyjął zakupy — Muszę tylko odłożyć zakupy i wypuścić psa. Nie będę miał na to czasu przed zajęciami, a lody mogą się roztopić. — Wskazał na drzwi i uśmiechnął się — Zapraszam do środka. To zajmie tylko chwilkę.

Harry był wyraźnie onieśmielony. Szedł z tyłu, bardzo powoli. Jego niezapięty, długi płaszcz powiewał delikatnie, odsłaniając spodnie w kratę. Wyglądał zniewalająco w tym wydaniu. Lou zdążył już zapomnieć o tym, że mężczyzna prawie rozpłakał mu się na środku sklepu. Ale wszystko było dopiero przed nimi. Rozmowa. Szczerość. Gorąca czekolada.

— Och — krzyknął kędzierzawy, nie spodziewając się ataku zwierzęcia, który wypadł z domu niczym torpeda. Mimo nawoływań, pies skakał wokół Harry’ego i łasił się, jakby to właśnie on był jego właścicielem.

— Neptun, to już jest zdrada — westchnął Louis i zagwizdał na niego — Wracaj do środka, zaraz z tobą wyjdę.

— Ja mogę z nim pospacerować. — zapewnił szybko mężczyzna. — Poznamy się lepiej, prawda Neptun?

Louis uniósł brew, ale nie zamierzał tego kwestionować. Póki, nawet nikły, uśmiech pojawiał się na jego twarzy, on nie miał zamiaru niczego psuć. Zastanawiał się tylko, czy powinien dołączyć, czy raczej zniknąć w domu. Po chwili myślenia zdjął z wieszaka smycz i podał Harry’emu.

— Wystarczy jeśli przejdziesz się z nim w dół ulicy i z powrotem.

Harry podziękował mu i przypiął smycz do obroży. Neptun wydawał się być zadowolony, a Louis nieco zdziwiony entuzjazmem własnego psa. Nawet jego narzeczony nie miał takich przywilejów, a mieszkali razem przez lata. 

— Bawcie się dobrze.

Odeszli. 

Tuż przed zakrętem, Harry odwrócił się jeszcze, przyłapując go na patrzeniu. Posłał mu uśmiech. Szczery uśmiech.

I wtedy zniknęli z jego pola widzenia. Dopiero wtedy Louis wszedł do środka i zajął się rozpakowywaniem zakupów.

(...)

Kiedy minęło pół godziny, zaczął się poważnie martwić. Średni czas, który poświęcał na spacer wynosił piętnaście minut. W taki dzień jak ten, było to nawet dziesięć. Na zewnątrz zaczynało się ściemniać, a temperatura spadać. Chwilę wcześniej zaczął znowu pruszyć śnieg.

Nie miał numeru do Harry’ego.

Nie wiedział, czy coś się stało, czy mała wycieczka po prostu się przedłużyła. Louis zdołał już wypić herbatę i zjeść pół paczki migdałowych ciasteczek. Siedział w kuchni, przy zgaszonym świetle, by móc obserwować ulicę, samemu nie będąc zauważonym. Dla pozorów zostawił zapaloną lampkę w salonie.

Siedział i myślał.

Myślał i siedział.

Zegar tykał w przedpokoju.

Jego noga podrygiwała.

W końcu, po czterdziestu minutach obgryzania paznokci, na ścieżce pojawiła się ciemna postać. Postać, która szła tanecznym krokiem. Postać zaplątana w długą smycz. Louis zerwał się na równe nogi i truchtem podbiegł do wejścia

— Jesteście — tchnął, otwierając drzwi. — Długi spacer?

— Tak. — Serce Louisa zmiękło, widząc szeroki uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Harry’ego. To wszystko wynagradzało. Cały stres. Całe zmartwienie. — Dawno się tak nie nabiegałem. Myślę, że zyskałem nowego przyjaciela.

— Cieszę się — odparł Louis, kiwając głową w stronę łazienki. — A teraz zmykaj pod gorący prysznic! Wolałbym nie mieć cię na sumieniu. 

**

Nigdy nie rozumiał tego fenomenu ubierania ubrań drugiej osoby. Nie rozumiał, co było w tym takiego wspaniałego. Nie rozumiał czym się tak zachwycać. Koszulka jak każda inna, po prostu założona przez kogoś innego. Spodnie odrobinę opinające uda lub odrobinę przykrótkie. I co z tego? Co w tym takiego wspaniałego?

Nie wiedział i nie rozumiał.

A potem Harry Styles usiadł na kanapie, mając na sobie jego ubrania.

I wszystko stało się jasne.

Serce zabiło mocniej, a uczucie ciepła rozlało się po jego wnętrzu. 

Słodko i puchato.

Dokładnie tak by to nazwał.

Prawie wylał gorący napój na swoje spodnie, gdy uświadomił sobie po raz kolejny, jak Harry jest piękny. Jest wspaniały. Jest cudowny. Jest…

Mógłby godzinami wymyślać przymiotniki.

Jednak to nie jest czas.

To nie jest miejsce.

Siedzieli w ciepłym salonie, pod grubymi kocami, pijąc gorącą czekoladę. Louis starał się nie być tak oczywistym ze swoim gapieniem się i uśmiechaniem pod nosem. Ale to było takie trudne! Awykonalne! Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Harry po prostu marszczył nos i uśmiechał się delikatnie. Albo gdy mówił swoim dźwięcznym głosem i lekko gestykulował. 

Rozmawiali przez godziny, gładko przechodząc z tematu na temat. Zjedli podgrzane spaghetti i wypili przynajmniej dzbanek herbaty. Było tak miło i wspaniale, że Louis był o krok od wyciągnięcia scrabbli i poczucia się jak w rodzinnym domu.

Zapalenie świec także nie wydawało się takim złym pomysłem.

— Teraz zupełnie nie mam ochoty jechać do studia — jęknął, opierając głowę o oparcie kanapy. — Jest mi tutaj ciepło i wygodnie.

— Tak nie wygrasz konkursu, wiesz? — W oczach Harry’ego pojawiły się małe iskierki. 

— Nie zależy mi na konkursie, wiesz? — Louis przykrył się mocniej kocem, obserwując, jak Neptun układa się przed nim na dywanie. Wcześniej cały czas kręcił się wokół Harry’ego, co nie uszło uwadze szatyna. Nawet jego pies był zakochany w Stylesie. Ale czy ktoś w ogóle był zdziwiony? — Podoba mi się to, ile się nauczyłem. Ilu świetnych ludzi poznałem. Jak świetnie się bawiłem. To jest najważniejsze.

— Perrie na ciebie liczy.

— Wiem. Robię to ze względu na nią. Chciałbym, żeby jej się udało — westchnął, myśląc o blondynce. Zawsze tego chciała. Dążyła do tego od miesięcy. Chciała osiągnąć swój cel. Zależało jej na tym od początku. Była już tak blisko...

— Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Louis — powiedział prosto Harry, powodując niemałe zmieszanie na jego twarzy. — To piękne. Naprawdę piękne. 

— Ale niewystarczające — odparł cicho. W oczach Harry’ego pojawiło się pytanie, dlatego Louis kontynuował ze smutnym uśmiechem — Niewystarczające, skoro i tak nie chcesz iść ze mną na kolację.

— Louis, to nie tak…

— Okej. — Wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok — To… Tak...

Zapanowała cisza.

— Wiesz, po prostu… — zaczął Harry po chwili. — Po prostu ostatnim razem, kiedy sobie pozwoliłem na kolację z kursantem, on mnie wykorzystał. Zabrał mi marzenia, chęć do życia, a teraz nawet i klientów. Nie jestem gotowy, by to powtórzyć. By tak bardzo się na kimś przejechać.

— Nie jestem taki — odparł z mocą. — Mnie na tym nie zależy. Świetnie o tym wiesz!

— Wiem, ale nie mogę Louis. Przepraszam cię.

Szatyn zamknął oczy, starając się nie dopuścić do łez, które napłynęły tam niespodziewanie. Jego serce zabolało. Wstał, zgarniając brudne kubki. Nie mógł zostać w tym miejscu. Nie mógł się załamać. Po raz pierwszy chciał czegoś tak bardzo, a nie mógł tego mieć. Pierwszy raz chciał KOGOŚ tak bardzo i nie mógł GO mieć. 

— Louis, nie gniewaj się na mnie. — Harry złapał go za rękę. — Po prostu…

— Boisz się. Wiem — odparł, przełykając gulę w gardle. Odliczył do dziesięciu, mentalnie się zbierając. — Tylko czy masz zamiar bać się do końca życia? Jeśli nie spróbujesz, to nigdy nie dowiesz się, co to znaczy prawdziwy związek. Nie to, co miałeś z tym… Frajerem.

— Louis…

— Jedna randka, H. — Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i złączył ich palce razem. — Jeśli ona będzie zła, fatalna, do dupy… O wszystkim zapomnimy… Jedna randka.

— Louis…

Szatyn pokręcił głową. Nie chciał tego słyszeć. Nie chciał kolejnej odmowy. Było mu smutno. Było mu żal. Serce bolało. Zawód miłosny jakich wiele.

— Zbieraj się, Harry. Zaraz musimy wyjść, jeśli chcemy zdążyć na zajęcia.

##  33**

Mikołajki oznaczały, że konkurs zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Zostało dokładnie dwa tygodnie do wielkiego finału. Przygotowania szły pełną parą. Śnieg padał coraz mocniej, zapowiadając srogą, białą zimę. Taką prawdziwą. Jak ze świątecznych filmów. 

— Parkiet jest nasz, drodzy państwo! — krzyknął Niall, wskazując w bok gdzie większość uczestników kursu u państwa Mayne, bawiło się świetnie. Leigh-Anne i Jesy śmiały się z Michaela, Luke’a i Caluma, którzy próbowali swoich sił w tańcu robota. Liam tańczył wraz z Jade, przykuwając wzrok każdego w lokalu swoim świetnym układem. Perrie tańczyła solo, nie przejmując się nikim, ani niczym. Była w swoim świecie. Przy stoliku został więc jedynie Louis, Zayn, Ashton oraz nowo przybyły Niall. — Drinki na mój koszt!

Mężczyźni ochoczo wzięli po szklance, zatapiając się z powrotem w rozmowie. 

Tradycją było, że Mikołajki spędzają całą ekipą. Żadne z nich nie miało zazwyczaj czasu przed świętami. Wyjeżdżali, spotykali się z rodziną. Szósty grudnia był ostatnim momentem na dobrą imprezę i odetchnięcie jeszcze przed tym całym wirem.

— Wybaczcie panowie. — Ashton ledwo wstał, podtrzymując się ramieniem Louisa. — Czas zasiąść na tronie.

— Człowieku, idź się wyszaleć na parkiecie zaraz potem. — Zayn pokręcił głową, pomagając mu zachować równowagę — Niech te procenty wyparują.

— Tak właściwie myślałem, że Harry też miał się pojawić? — Niall przesunął się bliżej Louisa, który nie wiedział, jak miał na to odpowiedzieć. Będąc szczerym, on też tak myślał. Nadzieja jednak nie umierała, cały czas mógł się jeszcze pojawić. Noc była jeszcze młoda.

— Nie wiem, czy jestem odpowiednią osobą do udzielania ci odpowiedzi na ten temat — odparł powoli Louis, uciekając wzrokiem. Niall szturchnął go ramieniem.

— Jesteś tego pewien?

— Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

— A o tym. — Blondyn oparł się wygodniej. — Że przyjeżdżacie razem na zajęcia, zostajecie dłużej. Ja nie wiem co się dzieje w tych salach za zamkniętymi drzwiami…

— Przyjechaliśmy raz razem. — Policzki Louisa zrobiły się różowe. Z winy alkoholu oczywiście. — I wcale nie zostajemy dłużej… My nawet nie rozmawiamy ze sobą.

To była prawda. Harry wrócił do bycia sobą sprzed miesięcy. Jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby wszystko było tak jak dawniej. Jakby między nimi nic się stało.

Oczywiście, że nic się nie stało. Louis lubił dramatyzować. Między nimi nie było niczego. Harry go odrzucił. Louis nie naciskał ponownie. Wrócili do momentu, gdy kędzierzawy przyjmował swoją statyczną, perfekcyjną postawę, a szatyn był jedynie aktywnym obserwatorem. Może raz czy dwa grzebał się po zajęciach tylko po to, by przez szparę w drzwiach obserwować taniec mężczyzny. Jego improwizację. To wtedy wydawał się być prawdziwy. To w ten sposób go poznawał. Wtedy był sobą.

— Zatańcz ze mną, Lou. — Zayn złapał go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Louis mało co nie wylał swojego drinka wprost na kolana. — Teraz.

— Zu? — Zdziwił się, szybko zerkając na Nialla, który także marszczył brwi przy swoim stoliku. Wręcz podskoczył, gdy obok niego pojawiła się brunetka o brązowych oczach. Cała pewność siebie uleciała w ciągu dokładnie pięciu sekund. — Ty cholerna swatko — zaśmiał się, uderzając go w ramię. — Mogłeś być mniej gwałtowny.

Zayn jedynie wzruszył ramionami, zaczynając poruszać się do rytmu.

— Nie tylko on potrzebuje pchnięcia w odpowiednim kierunku. Trzeba pomagać ludziom.

Louis pokiwał głową, nie do końca rozumiejąc słowa wypowiedziane przez Mulata. Zamknął oczy, wczuwając się w muzykę. Odkąd zaczął naukę, stał się dużo pewniejsze w kwestii tańca. W ogóle całe jego życie uległo zmianie. Zaczynając od pracy, poprzez kontakty towarzyskie, czerpanie radości z najmniejszych rzeczy i… Serce, które biło szybciej przy jednej osobie. Coś nowego, czego dawno już zabrakło w jego poprzednim związku. Chociaż teraz raczej było to obite, ale cały czas bijące szybciej serce. 

Remix jednej ze świątecznych piosenek trwał. On bawił się, wykrzykując słowa. Skakał, mając obok siebie swoich nowych przyjaciół. Bawiąc się po prostu dobrze. Nie licząc minut, nie licząc godzin.

— A teraz na chwilę zwolnimy — krzyknął DJ ze swojego miejsca na podwyższeniu. Kilka osób z jego grupy odeszło do stolików, by zaczerpnąć choć trochę oddechu. Napić się. Odpocząć. On jednak został. Jeden z nielicznych. Na środku pomieszczenia. 

Kołysał się wolno.

Poczuł, że nie jest sam. Ktoś zjawił się obok niego, obserwując go uważnie.

I Louis wiedział.

Po prostu wiedział.

Otworzył oczy, od razu spotykając najpiękniejszą zieleń tęczówek.

Tańczyli oddzielnie, jednak z każdą chwilą przybliżając się do siebie.

Oddzielnie, ale może już jednak nie.

Usta wygięły się w górę.

Piosenka się zmieniła, a oni patrzyli tylko na siebie. Na parkiet wrócii ludzie. Ktoś popchnął Louisa, sprawiając, że wpadł na Harry’ego.

— Oops!

— Hi!

I od tej chwili ta noc była lepsza niż wcześniej. Ta noc napełniła go nadzieją.

Nic się nie zdarzyło, a zarazem zdarzyło się tak wiele.

##  34**

Taniec był łatwiejszy.

Taniec wyrażał wszystko, co tak trudno było powiedzieć.

Taniec był wszystkim. 

I teraz był łatwiejszy.

Dni mijały, a Louis dawał z siebie sto procent. Kiedy tylko w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiał się Harry, dawał z siebie jeszcze więcej. Liam nie miał się do czego przyczepić, a Perrie była zadowolona. Spokojna o swoją wygraną. 

Zayn często przychodził do nich na zajęcia. Stał w kącie, obserwując ich i zapisując coś w notatniku. Niall biegał w kółko, załatwiając wszystkie papierkowe sprawy związane z organizacją konkursu. Jade prowadziła grupę dziecięcą, która także miała wystąpić w postaci gości honorowych. Zajęta przymiarkami, dekoracjami i wszystkim innym. 

Louis wiedział, że jest w miejscu, w którym być powinien.

Znalazł swoje miejsce na Ziemii.

A to uczucie się potęgowało, gdy jego wzrok połączył się z tym Harry’ego.

Chociażby chcieli, nie mogli działać przeciwko przeznaczeniu.

Byli nikim, by chociaż mieć szansę na stanięcie naprzeciw przeciwnościom. 

Oboje krążyli wokół siebie, wiedząc, że i tak los połączy ich ze sobą.

Prędzej czy później.

Na razie jednak krążyli.

Zajęci tańcem.

Zajęci konkursem.

— Louis! — Wrzasnął Niall, wpadając do sali. Harry, który akurat przechodził korytarzem, zatrzymał się w drzwiach zaciekawiony.

— Czego chcesz? — Szatyn odgarnął spoconą grzywkę, zatrzymując się w miejscu. Oddychał ciężko, przez wzgląd na próbę, która trwała od dobrych dwóch godzin. Im bliżej świątecznego konkursu, tym treningi były intensywniejsze.

— Twój cholerny pies nasikał mi na kontuar! — Wrzasnął, powodując tym śmiech u całej grupy. — W tej chwili idziesz to posprzątać! Ostatni raz zabierasz go ze sobą!

— Ale Ni, on potrzebuje bliskości! — Wyrzucił dramatycznie ręce, przechodząc przez całą salę. — Zmuszacie mnie do spędzania całego czasu tutaj, a on? Biedny, samotny. W czterech ścianach…

— Nie bierz mnie pod włos. Zaraz mam spotkanie i do tego czasu te siki mają zniknąć. Zabierz go na spacer. Żeby mi przypadkiem zaraz nie nasrał do butów.

— Już to zrobił! — Krzyknął Michael, powodując, że Niall zabił go wzrokiem.

— Idź posprzątać — wycedził i zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił.

Liam westchnął i zarządził pięć minut przerwy.

— Mogę dołączyć? — Louis podskoczył, słysząc za sobą cichy głos. — Idziesz z nim na spacer, prawda?

— Tak. — Louis uśmiechnął się, podając mu smycz — Zapraszam. Neptun chyba się za tobą stęsknił. 

Wyszli, ramię w ramię. Zajęcia na górze zostały wznowione. Jeśli jęki niezadowolenia ze strony chłopaków i muzyka byłyby jakąś podpowiedzią. 

Louis zadrżał, gdy pierwszy podmuch wiatru dotarł do jego rozgrzanych policzków. Od razu założył grubą czapkę i włożył ręce w kieszenie. Kątem oka widział, jak Harry kuli się w sobie. Założył nawet kaptur. Szatyn instynktownie zbliżył się do niego.

— Kto by pomyślał, że zima w tym roku naprawdę będzie biała? — Mruknął Louis, kiedy zatrzymali się przy jednym z drzew, by Neptun mógł się załatwić. Im więcej się ruszali, tym temperatura była znośniejsza. Louis posprzątał po psie, który zaczął ich prowadzić w głąb parku. Louis chciał go zatrzymać, ale Harry wydawał się być niewzruszony.

Ruszyli alejkami, które słabo oświetlone były małymi lampkami. Śnieg prószył delikatnie, osiadając na ich płaszczach. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było dzwoneczki. Być może to święty Mikołaj już szykował się do rozdawania prezentów? A śnieg wcale nie był śniegiem, tylko magicznym pyłem?

— Wiesz już… — Zaczął niespodziewanie Harry, z gracją omijając zamarznięte kałuże. — Wiesz, co masz zamiar robić w przyszłości?

— W przyszłości?

— No wiesz… — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Po konkursie. Po nowym roku. Po kilku nowych rokach…

— Nowych rokach? — Zachichotał Louis. Zakasłał, kiedy zimne powietrze dostało się do jego płuc w zbyt dużych ilościach.

— Oj, wiesz, co mam na myśli.

— Wiem — westchnął, zastanawiając się nad dobrą odpowiedzią. Ale czy taka w ogóle istniała? — Myślę, że nie zrezygnuję z tańca. Chciałbym dalej chodzić na zajęcia i dalej się rozwijać. Może znajdę lepszą pracę? Taką, która będzie dawał mi więcej satysfakcji? I może… — Zatrzymał się, uświadamiając sobie, że nie może skończyć tej myśli na głos. Nie może powiedzieć, że w swojej wizji przyszłości widzi Harry’ego u swojego boku. Nie może.— Przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że dalej będę chciał to kontynuować — wybrnął. — Wiesz, to moje pierwsze takie wystąpienie. Mogę wszystko spartaczyć i już nigdy nawet nie drgnę, słysząc muzykę.

— Stresujesz się?

— Nie. — Zaśmiał się. — Co ma być, to będzie. Jeśli nie wyjdzie, to Perrie tylko mnie zabije.

Harry uśmiechnął się, jednak jego mina od razu spoważniała.

— Ja się stresuje.

— Ty? Czym? — Zdziwił się. — Jesteś najlepszy. Zawsze i wszędzie. Nie wierzę ci.

— Będę występował publicznie po raz pierwszy od… — Zatrzymał się, patrząc na Neptuna, który zajęty był obwąchiwaniem kolejnego krzaka — No wiesz. Od tamtej sytuacji.

— Nie wiedziałem, że masz występować... 

— Nie miałem, ale Zayn… Poprosił mnie o to. Uważa, że powinienem to zrobić. Przyciągnąć uwagę lub… Nie wiem. Nie wydaje mi się, że to dobry pomysł. Jestem wręcz antywzorem.

— Zgarnąłeś chyba każdą możliwą statuetkę, H — powiedział miękko Lou, nie przyznając się do tego, że znalazł tę informację na Wikipedii. Chociaż nawet by się nie zdziwił gdyby to była prawda. — Taniec jest twoim życiem. Ludzie zasługują na to, by cię oglądać. Ty zasługujesz na podziw, który od nich dostaniesz.

— Ja… Długo nie tańczyłem. Nie mam choreografii i…

— Och, nie pieprz! — Louis zatrzymał się i złapał go za ramię. — Nie potrzebujesz jej. Wystarczy twoja improwizacja! Jesteś w tym najlepszy!

— Mówisz tak ponieważ…

— Ponieważ cię widziałem. — Posłał mu twarde spojrzenie. — Wiem, do czego jesteś zdolny.

— Cóż, to oczywiste, że wiesz, stalkerze. — Mina Louisa musiała być komiczna, ponieważ Harry wybuchnął tak nagłym śmiechem. Tak głośnym, że gołębie siedzące na pobliskich gałęziach, zerwały się do lotu.

— Ty wiesz…

— Oczywiście, że wiem. — Harry, pokręcił głową i ruszył w dalszą drogę. — Nie jesteś taki dyskretny, jak myślisz.

— Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś?

— A co miałem ci powiedzieć? — Harry obwiązał sobie mocniej smycz dookoła dłoni i odwrócił się, mogąc iść tyłem. Dzięki temu Louis mógł widzieć go w całości. Mógł widzieć tę psotną iskierkę. Ten zadziorny uśmiech i lekko uniesioną brew. — Hej stalkerze, mógłbyś przestać mnie podglądać gdy tańczę? Wiem, że jestem piękny i wspaniały, ale to nie jest dostępne dla twoich oczu.

—  _ To powinno być dostępne tylko dla moich oczu _ — Pomyślał Louis. Faktycznie jednak założył ręce na biodra, udając oburzenie. — Ty podstępny, mały gnomie! Od tej strony cię nie znałem!

— Wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz — zachichotał Harry. Nieszczęśliwie jednak odwracając się na pięcie, zapominając o oblodzonym chodniku. Krzycząc, poleciał wprost na tyłek. Reakcja Louisa była natychmiastowa, jednak i tak zbyt wolna. Ich ręce jedynie otarły się o siebie, gdy próbował go ratować przed upadkiem.

— Ja… — Louis odchrząknął, jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchnął śmiechem. — Twoja mina!

— Ygh, Neptun. — Harry zmarszczył się i odepchnął od siebie psa, który zaczął lizać go po twarzy — Weź go Louis.

— Nic ci nie jest? — Parsknął, podając mu dłoń. — Może pomasuję bolące miejsce?

— A ja zaczynałem cię lubić — westchnął Harry, otrzepując się ze śniegu. — Wracamy do szkoły. Zaraz odmrożę sobie tyłek. Trzymaj to. — Wepchnął mu w ręce smycz i ruszył przed siebie, krzywiąc się przy każdym kroku.

— Hej, Harry?

— Louis, proszę cię. Chodźmy już stąd.

— Harry...

— Louis — warknął, odwracając się w jego stronę. Po raz kolejny się poślizgnął, jednak tym razem zdołał utrzymać równowagę. — Proszę, możemy iść?

— Jasne. Tylko szkoła jest w drugą stronę.

##  35**

Sala była przepięknie ozdobiona ostrokrzewem, choinkami oraz świątecznymi dekoracjami. Białe lampki błyszczały niczym drobinki śniegu. Wszystko było takie piękne. Wszystko było takie świąteczne. Wszystko ze sobą grało. Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Jade wraz z Niallem spisali się na medal. Konkursy tańca jeszcze nigdy nie odbywały się w takim pięknym miejscu. Być może minęli się z powołaniem? To nie taniec, lecz dekoratorstwo było ich talentem? 

— Zastanawia mnie to, jak Niallowi udało się pomóc Jade w dekoracji — zastanawiała się Leigh-Anne. — Jego crush na nią jest czasami żenujący.

— A pamiętacie, jak prawie udławił się mandarynką? — Zaśmiał się Michael. — To było dobre.

— On prawie zginął. — Leigh-Anne uderzyła go w ramię, ale nie potrafiła ukryć uśmiechu. — Może powinniśmy im pomóc, zamiast się z nich śmiać?

— Myślę, że Niall nie bez przyczyny powiesił tyle jemioły na suficie — mruknęła Jesy. — Niech no tylko staną obok siebie, a będzie po sprawie…

— Louis, chodź się całować! — Krzyknął Ashton, robiąc dziubek i zbliżając się do niego z wyciągniętymi rękoma. — To tradycja, Louis! 

— O rety — mruknął Louis, ale zaśmiał się głośno, gdy Ashton objął go i złożył na jego policzku głośnego całusa.

— On wolałby pewnie gwiazdeczkę — prychnęła Jesy, zakładając ręce na piersi — Więc nie mamy po co startować.

Wszyscy mruknęli w potwierdzeniu, a Louis wywrócił oczami. Nie przyzna przecież głośno, że tak właściwie to prawda. Nie daliby mu żyć. Nigdy. Przenigdy. 

— Hej, ludzie! — Krzyknął Zayn, wchodząc do garderoby. Zmarszczył brwi widząc przytulających się do siebie mężczyzn. Wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygował. — Widzieliście Harry’ego?

— Nie, a coś się stało? — Ignorując prychnięcie, wyswobodził się i stanął przed mulatem. — Harry nie powinien być u siebie?

— Być może — mruknął, lustrując Tomlinsona wzrokiem — Występuje tuż przed ogłoszeniem wyników. Powinien już się szykować.

— Może ci pomogę…

— Nie, Lou — Zayn zatrzymał go ręką — Za dwie minuty wychodzisz na scenę. Skup się i znajdź Perrie. Popraw koszulę. Daj czadu.

Louis uniósł brew, ale posłusznie poprawił rękawy. Spojrzał wymownie na przyjaciół, jednak oni jedynie wzruszyli ramionami. Nikt nie wydawał się być przejęty, dlatego odszedł w poszukiwaniu swojej partnerki. 

Perrie siedziała przed lustrem poprawiając makijaż. Dwa razy cmoknęła i odłożyła szminkę, zanim zobaczyła Louisa opierającego się o próg. 

— Co? — Zapytała lekko roztargniona — Wychodzimy?

Louis przytaknął i uśmiechnął się, gdy dziewczyna wstała na drżących nogach. Wyglądała, jakby za chwilę miała upaść. Jej nogi trzęsły się, kiedy nerwowo poprawiała włosy. 

— Wyglądasz pięknie, chodź tutaj. — Tomlinson wyciągnął do niej ręce i mocno przytulił. Dziewczyna westchnęła i zaczęła mamrotać coś pod nosem. Louis zachichotał. — Mała, nie rozumiem co do mnie mówisz.

Edwards pokręciła głową i pstryknęła go w nos. Cały stres momentalnie wyparował. Louis zmarszczył się, nie do końca wiedząc, co właściwie się stało. Chciał o to zapytać, jednak krzyk Perrie skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił.

— Idziemy, idziemy! Strasznie się dzisiaj guzdrasz!

Nie czekając na jego reakcję, pobiegła w kierunku przyjaciół, którzy ustawiali się już przy wejściu na scenę. Tomlinson pokręcił głową i stanął przed lustrem, ostatni raz poprawiając włosy. Miał wrażenie, że Jade spryskała go jakąś toną lakieru. Nie był przyzwyczajony do nowej fryzury, dlatego ciężko mu było nie dotykać kosmyków, które jego zdaniem, nie leżały poprawnie. Westchnął, widząc, że to syzyfowa praca i miał się odwrócić, gdy kątem oka zobaczył znajomych mężczyzn, który uśmiechali się do siebie przebiegle.

Patrick oraz jego trener.

Patrick oraz były partner Harry’ego.

Mówili coś do siebie przyciszonymi głosami i rozglądali się dookoła. A ich uśmiechy sprawiły, że wiedział. Po prostu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak.

— Louis! — Wrzasnęła Perrie, skupiając na nim wszystkie spojrzenia. — Zaczyna się!

Cały czerwony na twarzy minął dwójkę mężczyzn, którzy zachichotali. Warknął cicho, ganiąc się w myślach za tak zwierzęce zachowanie. Jak jednak miał zostać spokojnym gdy oni byli w pobliżu i skutecznie podnosili mu ciśnienie?

— Coś się stało? Masz dziwną minę — szepnęła Blondynka, gdy znalazł się obok niej. Pierwsi uczestnicy zaczęli być wyczytywani na scenę. Kolejka przesuwała się dalej. — Stresujesz się?

Nie odpowiedział.

Widać było gołym okiem. 

Lecz nie stresował się konkursem. 

Nie to zajmowało jego myśli.

Coś było nie tak.

Tylko nie wiedział co.

Przed nimi zostało jeszcze pięć par. Próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystkie techniki relaksacyjne, jakie znał. Perrie podskakiwała obok niego jak piłeczka, co i rusz trącając jego ramię i mówiąc, że ma się skupić. 

  
  


Wziął głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić. Wyłączyć się. Uspokoić. Jednak kiedy tracimy jeden zmysł, inne się wyostrzają i nikt nie miał na to wpływu. Mógł nie widzieć, ale słyszał.

Szuranie. 

Stukanie. 

Chodzenie. 

Śmiechy. 

Rozmowy. 

Oklaski. 

Nazwiska. 

Otworzył oczy akurat w momencie, gdy prezenter wyczytał ich nazwiska, a Zayn wpadł do pomieszczenia, szarpiąc za rękaw koszuli Liama.

— Zniknął. — Było ostatnim, co usłyszał po tym, jak został pociągnięty przez Perrie. 

Harry zniknął, a jego ex partner maczał w tym palce.

  
  


##  36**

Są ludzie, którzy dążą do perfekcji bez względu na nic.

Są ludzie, którzy samym swoim byciem krzyczą o swojej wspaniałości.

Są ludzie, którzy są wspaniali, ale w ogóle tego nie dostrzegają. 

Są ludzie, którym trzeba pokazać to, jak wspaniali są.

Serce Louisa biło szybko w piersi. Z wysiłku. Z emocji. Ze zdenerwowania. Ze wszystkiego. Zamiast skupić się na tańcu, gorączkowo myślał gdzie podział się Harry. Co takiego jego ex powiedział, że uciekł? Jak bardzo go zranił? Jakim prawem w ogóle to zrobił? Co nim kierowało?

Był nieobecny. Jego ruchy były poprawne, ale czuł, że nie daje z siebie wszystkiego. Jakby w ogóle mógł w takiej sytuacji? Miał tylko nadzieję, że po wszystkim Perrie go nie zabije. Nie mógł przestać myśleć, kiedy to w końcu się skończy. Rozglądał się dookoła w nadziei, że Harry jest gdzieś na widowni. Patrzy na niego i uśmiecha się z dumą. 

Jednak jedyne co widział to światła i przyciemnione sylwetki. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby dostrzec Harry’ego z tej perspektywy. Nie przy tych światełkach, nie przy takiej liczbie. 

Skrzywił się, czując wbijające się w ramię długie paznokcie Perrie. Patrzyła na niego wymownie, dlatego przywdział na twarz szeroki uśmiech, starając się udawać, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. 

Krok.

Obrót.

Uśmiech.

Dwa kroki.

Trzy kroki.

Muzyka grała dalej.

Wyuczone ruchy.

Gdzie jest Harry?

Trzy kroki do przodu.

Czemu uciekł?

Obrót.

Czy już się znalazł?

Pamiętaj o ruchach biodrami.

Co się stało?

Kolejny obrót.

Kulminacja.

Ostatnia poza.

Pamiętaj o uśmiechu.

Oklaski.

Gdzie jest Harry?

##  37**

— Świetnie wam poszło! — Usłyszał, wpadając do garderoby i rozglądając się dookoła. Sapnął, nie widząc nigdzie zielonookiego.

— Ty dupku! — Krzyknęła Perrie, uderzając go z całej siły w ramię — Nie wierzę, że mi to zrobiłeś! Jak mogłeś?! Wiedziałeś, jak ważne to jest dla mnie! Jesteś takim gównem! Żałosne jak nie mogłeś się skupić na te pięć pieprzonych minut!

Louis wymamrotał ciche przepraszam i przepchnął się przez tłum przyjaciół którzy stali wokół nich zdezorientowani. Zanim wyszedł usłyszał jedynie “Co do cholery?” Michaela i głośny płacz Perrie, która była pewna przegranej. Nie mógł się teraz tym zająć. Może jutro wyśle jej bukiet róż. Albo zapłaci za kolejny kurs. Nie teraz. Nie dziś.

Już z daleka słyszał kłócących się Zayna z Liamem.

— Czemu nie możemy wystąpić drugi raz, Li? Co się stanie? — Zayn wyrzucił ręce w powietrze — To nie koniec świata!

— Nie mamy ani strojów, ani choreografii. Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz, co? — Warknął Liam. — To poważna impreza, a nie taniec na zakończenie liceum!

— Kochanie, znamy się na wylot. Mamy tyle wspólnych kawałków. Zrobimy to. Nie martw się! — Zayn złapał go za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. — Jesteśmy w tym razem, pamiętasz? Drużyna marzeń. 

Louis uśmiechnął się, widząc Zayna przyciągającego swojego męża do pocałunku. Wiedział, że wszystko będzie u nich dobrze. Nie było innej opcji. Wycofał się i wyszedł, ówcześnie zgarniając kurtkę. Wyszedł tylnym wyjściem niezauważony przez nikogo.

Mroźne powietrze szczypie go w policzki. Zakłada czapkę i rozgląda się, przechodząc przez ulicę. Dlaczego właśnie tutaj? Czy to było przeczucie? Intuicja? 

Latarnie rzucały nikły blask, przedzierając się przez ciemność nocy.

Kto normalny wychodzi o tej porze z domu?

Ach, no tak.

Widział go już z daleka. Czarny płaszcz niemalże całkowicie pokrył się białym śniegiem. Gdyby nie to, że znał tę sylwetkę tak dobrze, pomyślałby, że to rzeźba. Piękna, zjawiskowa. Zamyślona. Skupiona. 

Ulga, którą poczuł była nie do opisania.

Żal mu było burzyć ten spokój, który tu panował. Przerywać ciszę, która wytworzyła się w tym magicznym miejscu. Zwykły park, który już dawno przestał być taki zwykły. Wiedział to już poprzednim razem gdy tu był. A może to było jeszcze wcześniej? Wtedy, kiedy Niall podszedł do niego tego pamiętnego wieczoru? Wydawało się, że minęły miliony lat od tego czasu. Od zerwania, straty pracy, bólu i cierpienia. A może to był tylko sen?

— Dlaczego tu jesteś? — Odzywał się, powodując wzdrygnięcie u Harry'ego. — Czemu nie jesteś na konkursie? Za dziesięć minut powinieneś występować...

Styles odwrócił się powoli, a Louis westchnął, widząc czerwone, opuchnięte oczy. Czy to źle, że nawet w tym wydaniu wydawał mu się być najpiękniejszym człowiekiem stąpającym po tej planecie?

W dwóch krokach znalazł się przy nim i wziął w ramiona. Harry nie protestował. Mocno przytulił się do niego, czując się spokojniej. Bezpieczniej. Ciepłe łzy cały czas spływały po jego policzkach. Ale było lepiej. Cieplej. 

— Szz…. — szepnął Louis, pocierając jego plecy, by wytworzyć, chociaż odrobinę ciepła. Poczuł wibracje w telefonie, ale zignorował je. Nie widział, jak długo mężczyzna stał w tym miejscu i marznął. Nie wiedział, jak bardzo był zraniony. Nie wiedział, czy na pewno go teraz potrzebuje. Wiedział tylko, że chce trzymać go do końca życia i nie dopuszczać do sytuacji, w której będzie płakać. Będzie uciekać. Będzie smutny.

Stali tam, oświetleni słabym blaskiem starej latarnii. Śnieg spadał powoli, okrywając ich ciała białym puchem, niczym koc. Śnieżna noc. Chłodna noc. Grudniowa noc.

— A co… — szepnął Harry. — A co jeśli ja to zawalę? Wszyscy to zobaczą. Wielki Harry Styles wcale nie jest taki wielki i wspaniały…

— Cii… — Louis powoli odsunął go od siebie, by objąć rękoma jego policzki. — Nie mów takich głupot, proszę. — Uśmiechnął się, widząc nadzieję w oczach mężczyzny. Otarł łzy spływające po jego policzkach i zaczął mówić przyciszonym głosem. A jego słowa szły prosto z serca. Prosto z jego duszy. Były szczere. Były prawdziwe. — Jesteś najbardziej utalentowaną osobą, jaką znam. Najpiękniejszą osobą, jaką znam. Jesteś po prostu… Jesteś wszystkim, wiesz? To jak się ruszasz, to jak tańczysz… Mówiłem ci to kiedyś, ale to powtórzę, bo być może o tym zapomniałeś... Jesteś najwspanialszą osobą, jaką znam. Nic nie sprawi, że zmienię swoje zdanie. Jesteś lepszy niż ten dupek, który złamał twoje serce. Kochasz taniec, kochasz występować. Dlaczego więc chcesz zrezygnować? Dlaczego on ma wygrać? Jest nikim. Małą mrówką, którą możesz zdeptać. Ale zrobisz to we właściwy sposób - na scenie. Tam, gdzie twoje miejsce. Jesteś do tego stworzony.

— Ja… — Louis zebrał kolejne słone łzy, które pojawiły się na policzkach Stylesa i stanął na palcach. Powoli pocałował jego czoło i splótł ich palce. Chciał pokazać swoją wiarygodność. Chciał pokazać, że jest dla niego oparciem. Chciał pokazać, że jest tu dla niego. 

— Jeśli nie chcesz występować to okej, wiedz jednak, że nie musisz się zamykać. Nie musisz już uciekać. Jestem… Jesteśmy z tobą — szeptał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Uśmiechnął się widząc jak płatki śniegu spadają na jego nos i szybko się rozpuszczają. — Dla mnie jesteś jak anioł, który zstąpił na ziemię. — Zastanowił się chwilę, zanim dodał. — Chociaż czasem jesteś jak diabeł. Kuszący i takie tam.

— I takie tam? — Parsknął Harry. Louis wzruszył ramionami.

— I takie tam.

Stali w ciszy, przyglądając się sobie wzajemnie. Stali w ciszy, trzymając się za ręce. Byli blisko siebie. Idealnie blisko siebie. Być może oboje myśleli o czymś, co mogliby zrobić. Właśnie teraz. Właśnie w tej chwili. Coś, co byłoby idealnym zakończeniem całej historii. Być może obaj się do tego przymierzali. Zbierali w sobie odwagę.

— Myślę, że powalisz wszystkich na kolana — powiedział cicho Louis, przybliżając się do niego tak, że ich nosy niemalże się stykały. — Sprawisz, że wszyscy znowu się w tobie zakochają… Tak jak ja — dopowiedział bezgłośnie. Harry jednak zrozumiał. Zastygł. Nie był zdolny do żadnego ruchu. Nie spodziewał się tego. Właściwie żaden z nich się nie spodziewał. Była tylko jedna poprawna odpowiedź. Jedna, czyż nie?

Harry w końcu ocknął się z szoku i pokręcił głową. Uśmiech powoli formował się na jego ustach. Czyż to nie było piękne? Czyż to nie było wspaniałe? Louis był pewien, że mężczyzna za chwilę pochyli się i pocałuje spierzchnięte usta. Był pewien, że to w końcu nadejdzie. Był pewien, że teraz wszystko się ułoży. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

— Myślę… — zaczął zielonooki, spoglądając w dół. — Że ktoś tu wibruje.

Uśmiech Louisa został zastąpiony niezrozumieniem. Wibruje z podniecenia? No bez przesady. Wibruje z podekscytowania? No dobrze, może troszkę… Wibruje…

— Och — westchnął, robiąc się cały czerwony, gdy poczuł wibracje swojego telefonu. Zmieszał się i odsunął, wyciągając urządzenie z kieszeni kurtki. — To Zayn. Pewnie nas szuka. Cholera! Zaraz powinieneś wyjść na scenę! Biegnij!

##  38**

Dotarli w ostatniej chwili. Czerwoni, zasapani, potargani od wiatru, który zerwał się tuż po tym jak zaczęli biec. Wpadli za kulisy, wpadając przynajmniej na pięć różnych osób. Przepraszali tylko, śmiejąc się głośno. 

— Harry! Louis! — Krzyknął z ulgą Liam, składając ręce jak do modlitwy — Dzięki ci, Boże.

— Na scenę, już! — Wrzasnął Zayn, czym prędzej zdejmując z niego płaszcz. Wszyscy obecni przyglądali się im z zainteresowaniem. Louis czuł na sobie spojrzenie przyjaciół i wiedział, że dostanie mu się pogadanka. Nie darują mu tego. Oj nie. Nie tym razem. Nigdy.

— Poczekaj. — Harry odtrącił mulata, który kierował go w stronę sceny. Liam w tym czasie zajmował się powiadomieniem prezentera, że na całe szczęście wracają do pierwotnego planu.

— H, nie ma czasu! — Zayn wywrócił oczami, łapiąc go za szlufkę od spodni — Idziemy.

— Muszę coś powiedzieć Louisowi! — Żąchnął się, patrząc na niebieskookiego z determinacją. — Pozwól mi coś zrobić, ja muszę!

— Nie bądź już dzieckiem, za 5 minut mu powiesz. Idź już!

— Louis!

— Wierzę w ciebie, biegnij! Zobaczymy się za chwilę! — Zaśmiał się Tomlinson, posyłając mu buziaka w powietrzu. Głośne “uuuu” rozbrzmiało z tyłu. Zignorował to. — Daj z siebie sto procent!

Zaśmiał się, gdy Harry jęknął niezadowolony, ale posłusznie wyszedł na scenę. Louis obserwował jak uśmiecha się szeroko i staje na środku sceny. Światło powoli gaśnie, ale widzi, jak Styles ostatni raz spojrzał w jego kierunku, puszczając oczko.

Oto końcowe przedstawienie.

Taniec.

Dla niektórych jest nic nieznaczącymi ruchami w rytm muzyki.

Taniec.

Dla niektórych jest całym życiem.

Taniec.

Dla niektórych jest perfekcją.

Dla innych wyrzuceniem z siebie emocji.

Dla niektórych pasją.

Dla innych przymusem na weselach.

Taniec dla Harry’ego był całym życiem, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. 

Taniec dla Harry’ego był czymś tak naturalnym, jak oddychanie. 

Był w tym dobry, był w tym najlepszy.

Kiedy zaczynała grać muzyka, on… Zaczynał świecić. Zaczynał błyszczeć. Zaczynał być prawdziwym sobą. Niczego nie ukrywał. To był jego sposób na pokazanie prawdziwego siebie. Bez masek, które codziennie nakładał. Bez zastanawiania się. Bez murów, które wokół siebie tworzył. Pokazywał całego siebie. Był emocjonalnie nagi. W taniec wkładał wszystko. Swoje ciało. Swoje myśli. Swoją duszę. Swoje emocje. Właśnie dlatego ludzie kochali go oglądać.

Harry Styles gdy tańczył był uosobieniem prawdy.

Szczerości.

Siebie.

I to było najpiękniejsze.

Każdy ruch był piękny niczym wschód słońca nad brzegiem morza. Był piękny niczym motyle fruwające po zielonej łące w wiosenny dzień. Był piękny niczym ogień, który palił się w kominku podczas świątecznej kolacji. 

Był wszystkim, co piękne.

Był sztuką samą w sobie.

Każdy był nim oczarowany.

A jeśli ktoś mówi inaczej, to znaczy, że kłamie.

Louis patrzył na Harry’ego, który tańczył i nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że miał rację mówiąc, że ludzie zakochają się w nim od nowa. Że on sam zakocha się w nim od nowa. Każdy ruch. Każdy gest. Wszystko.

Wszystko było piękne i wzruszające.

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy, oglądając to arcydzieło.

Muzyka przyspieszyła, by nagle gwałtownie się urwać.

Harry stał na środku w dramatycznej pozie.

Zakończył to.

Przedstawienie dobiegło końca.

Nie ruszył się, póki oklaski nie były tak głośne, że zagłuszały prezentera. Ludzie wstali ze swoich miejsc. Na backstage słychać było wiwaty. Niall zaczął gwizdać, powodując tym śmiech wszystkich wokół. 

Harry także się uśmiechnął i ukłonił w kierunku sceny, powodując niemały szok ze strony jury oraz całej publiczności. Prezenter wyszedł, lekko sobie z tego żartując, jednak on nie zwracał na to uwagi. Zrobił szybki ukłon w stronę reszty i ignorując prowadzącego, pobiegł na backstage do Louisa, by z całą mocą pocałować go przy tych wszystkich ludziach. A kiedy ich wargi się spotkały, Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Jego marzenie w końcu się spełniło.

— Wszystko psujesz — szepnął Harry, zakładając swoje ręce na jego ramiona, by przyciągnąć go bliżej. — To miało być dramatyczne, spektakularne i godne zapamiętania.

— Za co to było? — Szepnął w jego usta, nie mogąc skupić się na jego słowach. 

— Tradycja musi być zachowana, czyż nie?

— Jaka tradycja? — Harry zachichotał i wskazał palcem na sufit. Louis popatrzył w górę i zaśmiał się głośno. Nie wierzył, że zakochał się w takim idiocie. Tuż nad nimi wisiała gałązka jemioły. 

— No już, pocałujcie się głąby! — Krzyknął Niall. Louis pokazał mu środkowy palec, a następnie przyciągnął Harry’ego do siebie.

Było idealnie.

Wszystko było idealnie.

Wszystko będzie idealnie.

Koniec

  
  


Westchnął, uśmiechając się radośnie. W końcu udało mu się zawiesić te cholerne lampki. Nie mógł się nadziwić jaki diabeł podkusił go, by w tym roku zabrać się za dekorację sali do tradycyjnego konkursu tańca dla amatorów. Miał mnóstwo świetnych pomysłów na wykonanie, ale z robotą było gorzej. Zwłaszcza, gdy jego piękny, aczkolwiek leniwy chłopak znowu gdzieś zniknął.

Zszedł z drabiny, rozglądając się dookoła. W tym roku postawili na niebiesko- zielony motyw przewodni. Dużo choinek, jeszcze więcej śnieżynek i sztucznego śniegu. Wszystko było błyszczące i zimowe. Idealne. Takie jak powinno być.

— Mam wrażenie, że znalazłem się w zimowej krainie. — usłyszał za sobą. Odwrócił się, przybierając surowy wyraz twarzy. Wziął tę robotę tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Styles miał mu pomagać i nic, absolutnie nic nie sprawi, że mu się upiecze.

Ani mina niewiniątka.

Ani parujące czekolady piernikowe.

Ani to, że są w jego ulubionych kubkach w renifery.

Harry widząc jego minę, zachichotał i podszedł bliżej.

— Byłem z misją. Napój bogów specjalnie dla Ciebie....

Tomlinson zaśmiał się, widząc jak jego chłopak chwieje się i odrobina gorącej cieczy ląduje na jego dłoni. To musiało boleć. Zdecydowanie.

— Pocałować, o wielki wojowniku? Żeby nie bolało?

— Nazwałbym się raczej słodkim elfem w potrzebie — Harry wzruszył ramionami, robiąc zabawny dziubek — Więc może zechciałbyś kochanie usiąść pod tą choinką i rozgrzać się odrobinę? Mam jeszcze kilka cukrowych lasek w kieszeni…

Jak tu go nie kochać?

Usiedli w rogu, gasząc światło. W półmroku wszystko wyglądało jeszcze lepiej. Niebieskie światełka rozwieszone na suficie wyglądały jak śnieżynki. Zapach choinki roznosił się w całym pomieszczeniu. Brakowało tylko pierników i świątecznych piosenek, które grałaby w tle.

Jak na zawołanie z głośników popłynęła delikatna melodia skrzypiec. Louis odwrócił się zdziwiony.

— Zaplanowałeś to?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i przytulił do siebie. Louis nie mógł narzekać. Absolutnie nie. Harry był najlepszym przytulaczem na świecie. Gdyby mógł, nigdy nie oddaliłby się od jego ramion. 

— Nie wiem czy wiesz… — zaczął cicho — Ale dziś mija dokładnie rok od naszego pierwszego pocałunku…

— To dzisiaj? — Uśmiechnął się Louis, przypominając wydarzenia z poprzedniego roku. Konkurs, nerwy, jemiołę, wszystkich przyjaciół. To był piękny czas. Najpiękniejszy czas jaki kiedykolwiek przeżył. I ten czas wcale się nie skończył. — I pomyśleć, że niewiele ponad rok temu myślałem, że mam dwie lewe nogi i pecha do życia.

— Pecha do życia?

— No wiesz.. — Louis westchnął i pocałował go krótko w policzek — Zerwałem z narzeczonym, straciłem pracę, moja rodzina uważała mnie za największego nudziarza w historii, nie miałem perspektyw, nie miałem… Niczego.

— A teraz zrobiłeś remont, masz świetną pracę, pomagasz w studio i jesteś…

— Jestem szczęśliwy — Dokończył Louis, odwracając się do niego, by pocałować go poprawnie. Już teraz nie potrzebuje jemioły żeby to zrobić. Ach, cóż za piękne czasy — I nie zapominaj, że mam najlepszego chłopaka pod słońcem, który zdobywa jakieś miliony nagród rocznie.

Harry spłonął rumieńcem, co według Louisa było niesamowicie urocze.

— Więc tak sobie pomyślałem… — Odchrząknął kręconowłosy — Że może to dobry moment na danie ci prezentu, hmmm?

— Mi? A z jakiej to okazji?

— Z okazji bycia moim chlopakiem. Kochania mnie i takie tam… — Harry przesunął kubki z parującą czekoladą z dala od nich i sięgnął do kieszeni. Louis uniósł brew, gdy Styles podał mu dwie cukrowe laski. — To nie to — mruknął.

Louis zmienił swoją pozycję. Usiadł mu na kolanach, ręce zakładając mu na ramiona. Może to nie było zbyt pomocne, ale czuł, że musi być blisko. Bardzo blisko. Czuły uśmiech i bijące serce przekonywało go, że to będzie coś dobrego.

— Więc… — Zaczął Harry, otulając go jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą schował do siebie — Myślę, że chciałbym ci coś dać. Jesteś najbardziej wyjątkową osobą jaką spotkałem i wiesz, cieszę się, że ty i Connor podjęliście wtedy taką a nie inną decyzję. Gdyby nie to, możliwe że nigdy bym cię nie spotkał i nie pokochał i…

— Jesteś cudowny — Przerwał mu Louis, napierając na jego usta. Pieprzyć wszystko. Całowanie Harry’ego to wszystko czego w życiu potrzebuje. Najlepsza rzecz pod słońcem. — Kocham cię.

— Właśnie dlatego... — Harry zaśmiał się, wyciągając zza siebie pęk kluczy — Dorobiłem klucze do mojego domu. Tak, byś zawsze mógł przyjść i tulić się do mnie w nocy. Tak, żebyś wpadal kiedy tylko zechcesz i…

— Och — Louis uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, chociaż myślał, że to absolutnie nie możliwe. Cóż. Cuda się zdarzają. Zwłaszcza w czasie świąt, czyż nie? — Ja też mam dla ciebie klucz do mojego domu — Zaśmiał się, głową wskazując w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Wielkie umysły widocznie działają podobnie.

Louis zachichotał i schylił się, skradając z ust kochanka mały pocałunek. A potem jeszcze jeden i jeszcze jeden. I kolejny i kolejny. A potem była tylko plątanina języków, dużo uśmiechów i bijących serc. Czy ktoś mógłby w ogóle powiedzieć, że jest szczęśliwszy niż ta dwójka? Ta dwójka, całujących się mężczyzn pod wielką choinką? W sali pełnej niebieskich lampek? W szkole tańca od której to wszystko się zaczęło? Czy jest możliwość, że ta dwójka kiedykolwiek będzie nieszczęśliwa? Tak, jeśli nie będą razem. Ale czy to w ogóle możliwe?

Szczęśliwe święta.

Poprzednie.

Te.

Kolejne.

Wszystkie.

Czekolada już dawno wystygła, gdy oderwali się od siebie. Muzyka się zmieniła. Przypominała o poprzednich świętach. O pierwszym tańcu. O ich początkach.

— Zatańczysz ze mną, proszę?

— Z tobą? Zawsze.

Koniec.

**Author's Note:**

> Kochani! Życzę Wam wesołych, spokojnych świąt!  
> Dziękuję za to, że jesteście!  
> Kondziolina


End file.
